


Forever Loyal

by moonlightgisaeng



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Feudal Japan, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ben Solo is Engaged, F/M, Feudal Japan Era, Forbidden Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Japanese Culture, Love Triangles, Loyal Rey, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey Kenobi, Rey goes on Mulan Mode, Reylo Alternative Universe, Romance, Samurai AU, The Force are the Japanese Deities, The Galaxy is the Japan, The Skywalkers are the Most Powerful Clan, Unrequited Love, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng
Summary: ~*A Reylo Samurai AU*~She is in disguise in order to serve the man she loves. Even though she can't be with him, her feelings keep becoming stronger.Rejecting him kills her inside but that is the only option she has in order to stay by his side as long as she can.{ON HIATUS}





	1. 一 (Ichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This story has come into my mind since last year, for I have always wanted to write a Reylo Samurai AU fic and Japanese culture is one of my favorite aesthetics. But somehow I just shelved it away for some reason, though I always keep in mind for it. And now finally, I have written it!
> 
> It was hard but worth it, for I did all my research on studying the History of Japan with the help of my former World History Teacher in High School. Arigatou Sensei (≧∇≦)/❤!!
> 
> I hope my writing has improved because I know it sucked pretty bad in my first reylo fic "My Guardian Angel" which you know that this fic will be ON HOLD. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy it ๏(〃＾▽＾〃)๏!

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

.

.

~*^*~ 

_A long time ago_

_In an ancient land_

_A land shrouded in mystery..._

~*^*~

.

.

* * *

~✿~

A young girl was awakened by the gentle chimes that hung on the porch.

She slowly opened her eyes as her sight registered at a white ceiling. She blinked as she slowly turned her head to the right and her eyes focused on the white shoji doors. She turned her head back and stared at the ceiling. She sat up and stretched her arms as she felt her back become less tense. She sighed as she put her arms back down as she stood up and folded her futon neatly. She placed it into the storage behind the shoji doors that was located on one of the walls of the room.

Her room was simple. The color of the walls was light green. The room was almost empty. There were a few unrolled scrolls hanging on the wall with images of cherry blossoms, rivers and mountains. A big red fan with cherry blossom branches and scattered cherry blossom flowers hung on the wall.

She undressed herself and neatly placed her sleeping yukata on top of the futon. She wrapped the bindings around her chest making sure it was tight then puts on her white black and then her black hakama before putting on her white socks and black geta. She tied her brown hair that almost reached her bottom into a high ponytail with a thin black ribbon leaving small traces of her hair on each sides to frame her heart shaped face.

She grabbed a wooden sword that stood in the corner of the room as she walked her way towards the shoji doors. As she slid the door open, a light breeze hit her face making her eyebrows flutter softly. She gently slid the door closed and took in the sunrise. It was early in the morning after all. She always woke up at the same time every day while walking on the wooden floor of the porch without making a sound.

After she turned a few corners she reached one of her favorite places. Her training ground. Fresh green grass moved with the wind. Flowers growing among the trees and grass. The tree’s branches swayed slightly with its fresh light green leaves. This was also one of her favorite time of the spring year.

She stepped off the porch and walked towards a cherry blossom tree. She stopped in front of this beautiful tree as she took a deep breath and raised her wooden sword above her head. She swung her sword in front of her. Switching positions and sides as she swung to it. She always practiced her sword skills along with the others she had. But this one was the most important one.

As she swung her sword and moved swiftly around the yard barely making any noise as her feet carried her through the grass where the cherry blossom petals flew pass her reminding her of that special day.

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

_A little five year old girl ran through the streets of the prospering village. Her three bun hair neatly tied with her small strands flew all over as she dashed towards her home with a big grin on her face. Her blue yukata decorated with flowers and flowed around her making it seem as if her feet would leave the ground any moment. A white rounded flower shape emblem is imprinted on the back of the yukata which was her clan symbol._

_She carried a small bag with vegetables in one of her small hands. As she reached her home, she ran with unimaginable excitement to the wooden deck of her home. As her feet touched the wooden surfaced of the floor of the entrance, she quickly took off her geta._

_“Tadaima!” She yelled as she dashed down the hall and into the kitchen._

_“Over here!” A gentle voiced was echoed inside._

_The girl placed the groceries on the table as she ran off to where the voice came from as she reached the room and slid open the door._

_“Okaa-san! Otou-san!” She yelled with a big smile._

_“O kaeri nasai, Rey-chan.” The lady answered._

_Rey grinned as she memorized the happy moment. Ada Kenobi. Her beautiful mother with long dark brown hair and gentle light grey blue eyes. She was a kind and caring lady. Beside her, sat a man with wavy dark blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and has such sharp and calming forest green eyes. Hiro Kenobi. Her father, was a great leader with generosity and braveness of a true leader. He was the only son of Obi-wan Kenobi, the Daimyō of the Kenobi Clan._

_A giggle disturbed her for a moment as she looked at the small child that was securely held in her mother’s arms. Her smile brightened even more. The child was only a year old and eager to explore the world. Senri Kenobi. Her younger brother. His gray blue eyes that had a tint of green stared at her as his small arms reached out towards her._

_Rey giggled as she took one of his small hands into one of her own and she gently patted him on the head as he giggled. She dearly loved her family and would do anything to keep them happy and safe._

_“Sit down, Rey.” Her father ordered as she happily complied and sat between her parents. Her father to the left and her mother with her little brother to the right. They were seated before a small table which had several scrolls on it, however one vanilla colored scroll with red tips and kanji characters written top caught the father’s attention._

_Today was the day…_

_The day where she would be introduced to her clan’s most precious and important possession._

_Her father took the scroll which has caught her attention as he glanced at her._

_“Rey.” He said in a stern voice that made his daughter stiffen her petite figure. “This is our clan’s most treasured item. Since you are a member of the ruling family, you will have to keep this safe. No one except our family and your grandfather has seen this scroll but anyone from the clan would recognize it as soon as they see it. If anything ever happens to your mother and I, I entrust you to keep this safe. You must keep this safe no matter what, even if it costs you your own life. Do you understand, child?” He looks at his daughter with his calm eyes._

_Rey gulped with slight nervousness, feeling the responsibility weighing on her shoulders. But nothing would stop her from holding this responsibility her father has tasked her._

_“Hai!” She answered in a cheerful voice as her eyes sparkled._

_Her father smiled as her mother hugged her Rey which was followed by her father’s returned embrace._

_“Otou-san, can I see what it is inside?” Rey asked with her hopeful eyes._

_Her father shook his head with his eyes closed before speaking._

_“No, not yet. You will be able to see it when the time comes.” He said before glancing at his wife with a concerned look on her face._

_“But when will I see it then?” The young girl persisted._

_“When you are older. The clan’s leader will fully introduce you to the clan’s council and the secrets will be revealed.” He said._

_She’s still wasn’t as satisfied when her father told this. But at least she knew that she would get to see it soon at the right time._

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

She swung her sword to the side as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face.

The corner of her lip raised slightly at the memory as she swung again before another memory appeared in her mind.

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

_She heard a scream whom she immediately recognizes that it was her mother’s voice as she rushed into the house from the garden in the back._

_She heard a loud crash then dashes to the kitchen. She stopped at the entrance of a room that was located near the kitchen as she heard groans from what it seems to be like someone was in a brawl. Her eyes widened as she felt the hair on her neck stand up. On the floor lays two big men, one of them had blood on his head as she watched him gather around his head and the other’s shoulder was bleeding. She also noticed a big gash on the latter’s ankle._

_She heard a cry of pain and her little brother’s cries. She immediately dashes her way to the kitchen and what she saw next made her heart dropped. Her father’s head and arm was covered in blood as he stood in front of her mother who held her little brother with tears and fear in her eyes. Her father was clutching his arm as he gritted his teeth. Unfortunately for him, his katana at the other end of the kitchen where the room was illuminated in moon’s light at most since the candles had been blown off and somewhere on the floor._

_In front of him stood a man a few inches taller than him in a black yukata with his hair in a high bun. Next to him stood a man slightly shorter than her father in a dark purple yukata with short hair. He had a very big complexion. She noticed the muscles in his back flex as he stepped forward._

_She panicked then was shaking uncontrollably and she felt perspiration ran down her neck and forehead. Her eyes quickly searched the room where she heard a groan from her father as she saw the taller man kicked him to the floor as he landed near her mother._

_As her eyes landed on a knife that was laid on the counter, she grabbed it without hesitation and dashed her way to shield her parents._

_She held the knife with her two small hands as it pointed towards the man._

_“Rey!” Her father shouted with fear evident in his eyes._

_“What are you going to do, little one?” The taller man asked while chuckling._

_“I will k-kill y-you!” She said with a shaky voice. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against them but she had to do what she could. Realization hit her that this is will be her last moment and she should do whatever she can to save her family. Even if it would cost her… her own life._

_“You’re a foolish child!” The two men laughed._

_“You have such beautiful women in your family. We will have some fun with them after we finish you off!” The taller man said with a disgusting glint in his eyes._

_Rey’s eyes narrowed yet she felt her fear rise. She heard her father growl as he attempted himself to stand up with a hint of pain in his body._

_She barely realized what happens next._

_The taller man stepped forward as he started to raise his katana towards her as he grins like a psychopath._

_A black figure dashed in front of her as the man’s sword was deflected with ease and his arm had an enormous gash in his arm. The man fell back while clutching his arm while shouting profanities in pain. The black figure dashed to the shorter man and sliced his stomach and kicked him to the floor._

_The figure stopped and turned around._

_Her breathing hitched and her heart started raising._

_In front of her was a boy with such voluminous black hair. He looked a few years older than her. He had a very pale skin and was about three heads taller than her. He had such striking amber eyes that sparkled slightly from the moon’s light and wore a black yukata with a white rim at the collar. He slowly lowered his katana to his side with ease._

_Her small hands let the knife drop to the floor with a loud clink as the realization that they were hit her as she dropped her weapon to the floor as her tears started to spill out of her eyes and her body frame shook with a small sob when she felt a hand on her head with a soft pat._

_Rey raised her head when she saw the boy stood in front of her with a small smile._

_“You did great. You are very brave.” He said with a soft and comforting voice._

_She nodded as a reply as her lips quivered._

_Before the boy could speak, a few men with their katanas in their hands dashed into the room as Rey slightly jolt with a surprised look on her face._

_“Where are-” one of them was interrupted._

_“I took care of them.” The boy answered. “But I think there are two more in the house.” He said as he stepped away from Rey. She immediately missed the comforting hand._

_The man nodded as he turned his head to the left as a signal to his men. They immediately dashed into the hallway to explore the house._

_The boy started to walk out while a few more men came in._

_“W-Wait!” Rey exclaimed._

_He stopped before turning his head back to face her._

_“W-What is y-your name?” She asked with a hint of hope in her voice._

_“Ben. Ben Solo.” He answered with a small smirk as he turned and left the room._

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

Rey softly smiled at the memory as she felt a familiar clench in her heart before she was interrupted from her thoughts as a voice called out to her.

“Hinata!” A female voice called out.

Rey turned around then asked.

_“Hai?”_

“You are training again.” The lady with a dirty blonde tied up in odango and brown eyes said, sighing. “You shouldn’t force yourself so much. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon and you should go take a bath.”

“ _Hai, Kaydel-san_.” She answered before walking towards her.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey dried herself up with a thin white towel as she let it fall to the floor then reaches for the neatly folded clothes in one of the square shelves.

She put on her undergarments and made sure to tighten the bindings around her chest. Afterwards she put on her light blue yukata and white hakama. She dried her hair with a small towel before brushing her hair with her fingers and afterwards tied it up in a top bun with a white ribbon. She looked in the mirror that was located to the right of the multiple shelves and made sure she looked presentable.

She dropped her used towels into the basket that stood on the floor. Taking a bath after training sure was a nice thing as she reminisced on how her slightly stiffed muscles relaxed in the water of the hot springs. Headed towards the shoji doors and quietly exited then slid the door shot as she headed her way towards the kitchen. When she goes near the kitchen, she could smell the rice that made mouth go wet.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Kaydel placing the bowls of rice with pork and mushrooms as she moves her way to help her to prepare the table.

“I am sorry for not helping you with breakfast, _Kaydel-san_.” She said with an apologetic look in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry Hinata! This is easy and you know perfectly well that I love to cook.” Kaydel answered with a soft laughter.

Rey made a barely visible smile with her response. She always enjoyed Kaydel’s delicious foods and was taught on how to cook by her blonde headed friend. She would always say that she had surpassed her blonde headed friend and that she made the most delicious food she has ever eaten. When she cooked her food, it always came out differently. In fact, it tasted differently compared to Kaydel’s even though she is the one who taught her.

As Rey placed the last bowl on the table, a figure dashed towards her and hugged her around her waist. Rey wasn’t surprised as she had felt his presence the second before he appeared.

 _“Ohayō, Rey-chaaaaannnnn!”_  The boy shouted happily.

She frowned and lightly smacked him on the head.

 _“Itai!”_ He winced at the impact.

“Senri! How many times have I told you not to call me that! You are not a child anymore! You are a fifteen year old boy who will soon become a man!” She scolded him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“ _Gomen gomen!_ But today is a special day and I really wanted to call you by your real name.” He said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Her eyes softened and the corner of her lip slightly raised up as she pulled him into an unexpected hug. She cradled his head to her chest and petted his shaggy dark hair that looked just like their father’s. He smiled at her gesture as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She hadn’t shown as much emotions as any regular girl would but she has always showed affection towards him as they were very close. More than anyone would think or imagine. She was his everything and he was her everything.

“You’re such a good boy, _Senri-kun_.” Rey said in a soft voice as she let him go.

He grinned quickly as he dashed towards the food then sat on the floor with his legs folded beneath him where he sat on a flat pillow and rubbed his hands together as his eyes glinted with hunger.

Her face returned back to its blank mask yet her eyes seemed to give away her emotions at times. “Don’t eat yet. We have to wait for _Amilyn-sama_.” She said calmly knowing that he would follow her order.

“There is no need to do that.” A voice came from the doorway and Rey immediately turned around and bowed slightly in respect.

 _“Ohayōgozaimasu, Shishou.”_ She answered.

“ _Ohayō_ , Hinata, Kaydel and Senri.” She answered with a small smile as she moved towards the table and motioned for everyone to sit down.

Everyone at the table put their palms in front of the chests as they clasped their hands together and said a quick _‘Itadakimasu’_ in unison.

Amilyn Holdo. The master of this beautiful house. A great and giving healer. She was known for her amazing skills in healing all over the country. She is also Rey’s mentor, a mother figure, and a person she greatly admired and looked up to. She saved her life. Literally.

As everyone finished the food, Rey poured green tea into the small cups that were placed on the table. As she poured the hot liquid, her mentor eyed her as she took a sip of her tea.

“Hinata. Are you prepared?” She asked as she lowered the cup from her peach colored lips.

 _“Hai, Shishou.”_ Rey answered instantly.

“When are you heading out?” Her mentor questioned as she took another sip of her tea.

“After we finish eating. I need to grab my belongings.” She answered as she sipped her own tea.

“Are you going to visit them?” Amilyn asked as she eyed her carefully.

Kaydel’s and Senri’s eyes instantly shot up to look at Rey. They eyed her with concern.

 _“Hai.”_ She answered calmly as her face blank and composed as usual.

Amilyn let a sigh escape her lips.

“Rey.” She said in a stern yet in calm tone. Rey’s eyes instantly shot up to meet her mentor’s worried blue eyes. She barely ever called her by her name.

“You have been through a lot in your short. You grew up much faster than you should have. You experienced things that no one of your age should.” She sighed once more as she continued. “We are always here for you and we are your family, never forget that. You are strong and you have worked hard for ten years as my student and you have gone beyond my expectations. You have surpassed one of the Legendary Samurais.” She said as she chuckled at the last part. “You two are going to pass.” She said with a smile.

 _“Hai, Shishou!”_ Rey answered with gratitude in her eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. She seemed to smile more in the last few months Amilyn noted. She guessed today’s long awaited event was the reason.

“You should get ready, Hinata.” Kaydel said. “Do you need any help?” She said in a concern tone.

“No, but thank you for yet another delicious meal. I will greatly miss your cooking.” Rey answered with a small smile. Her eyes glinted with amusement when Kaydel’s cheeks slightly turned pink.

Rey glanced at Amilyn as she nodded her head in approval that she could leave.

“ _Senri-kun_ , finish up quickly and gather your things.” She said as she exited the kitchen and headed to her room.

 _“Hai!”_ He answered as he hurriedly drank his tea then leaves.

It was silent for a moment when Amilyn said with a sad smile but with proudness in her eyes.

“She really has grown up.”

~✿~ 

* * *

~✿~

Rey entered her room as she slowly surveyed the room. She had spent countless nights studying the scrolls her mentor had given her. She had physically trained for years and had dropped onto her futon without any strength left in her body as it had been tough but it had paid off.

She came towards the enormous fan that hang on her wall and stopped as she looked at the light pink cherry blossom petals that decorated the fan. Without taking her eyes off of the fan, she swiftly kicked one of the boards on the floor and it quickly sprang up. She looked down and gently reached for the object that was under the wooden floor board. She put the board back to its place as she stood up and glanced down at the object. In her hand, she held the katana that was safely located in its black case then she felt the leather handle of the sword. The katana was a gift from her father when she was just a little girl. She always had an interest in swords. She remembered how much she wanted to start practicing with the sword yet her small and unexperienced hands could barely lift it.

She had gained muscles throughout the years from the hard and strict training from her mentor as she could now easily hold the sword with one hand. It almost felt as if she held a knife in her hand, she strapped the katana on the right side of her waist making sure it was secured in place she slightly tilted the enormous fan towards herself and took out some tantos and senbon needles. She placed the tantos on a strap around her right thigh and hid the senbon needles in the sleeves of her yukata which had special compartments made especially for weapons.

After she was done, she headed towards the shoji doors as she grabbed a bag with clothes and her other belongings. Before leaving, she looked over her room one last time as she slid the doors shut. She headed her way towards the garden where she had trained early in the morning. After reaching the garden, she headed towards the cherry blossom tree and kneeled before it as she dropped her bag beside her.

“Senri, could you make some fire?” She asked, feeling her brother’s presence.

 _“Hai, nii-san.”_ He answered calmly as he came towards her and made fire on the glass. Adding some small pieces of wood to the small burning fire.

Rey felt the presence of Kaydel and Amilyn behind her as she could feel her mentor’s intense gaze on her back. She knew she had to do this. For this need to be done for her and her brother’s safety.

She quickly took out a kunai out of the left sleeve of her yukata while Kaydel watches her with her worried and sad eyes. Amilyn’s gaze slightly intensified as her gaze is also saddened. Her younger brother watched his elder sister with the same reaction as them.

Rey grabbed the top of her bun sliding her hand backwards until she was satisfied with the length that flows down from her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she swiftly brought her right hand up and cut through her long hair. Her brother watched with such pity in his eyes, he knew how much her hair had meant to her even if she didn’t show it for she always took great care of her hair like any noble woman would do.

She glanced at the hair she held in her hand then murmured a silent apology as she threw her hair in the fire. She watched as the flames devoured the remains of her precious hair then stood up as the smell of the burning hair reached her nose.

“ _Kaydel-san_ , I don’t want to be a bother to you but could you please clean this up?” Rey asked.

“Yes, Hinata! Not worry about it.” She answered after being snapped out of her daze.

“We should be going now, _Senri-kun_.” Rey said in a serious tone as she headed her way towards Amilyn and Kaydel.

As she stepped up onto the wooden porch that went around the whole house she stopped. Kaydel sniffed slightly as tears slid down her cheeks. She quickly glanced around and afterwards enveloped Rey with such embrace.

“Take care of yourself, Rey.” She murmured quietly.

“I will.” Rey replied as she hugged her back.

After the two embraced, she released from her blonde headed friend’s arms then faces her mentor.

She did not expect what happens next when Amilyn enveloped her in a warm hug. Rey’s eyes slightly widened from shock at her mentor’s gesture. “Good luck, Rey.” She whispered with affection, causing Rey’s eyes to soften at her words. _“Hai, Shishou.”_ She answered as they separate themselves from their embrace.

“Hey! How come he is the only one who gets all the affection? Not fair!” Senri exclaimed as he folded his arms with a childish pout on his face yet his eyes glistened with playfulness.

Kaydel giggled as she enveloped him in a hug. Senri grinned at her sweet gesture as she lets go of their embrace, they all headed towards the gate of the house. After they reach the gate, Senri and Rey turned to bid their goodbyes. “Good luck, my child. Take care of your _aniki_.” Amilyn said with a smile as she ruffled Senri’s hair. “I will, _Amilyn-sama_.” He said with a grin.

“I think you are forgetting something, _Senri-kun_.” Kaydel said with amusement in her eyes. Realization hit Rey’s mind and she was about to sprint back to the garden. “No need for that.” Kaydel said, smiling as she handed Rey the two small cherry blossom branches. _“Arigatōu.”_ Rey replied with a soft smile.

She hoisted up the bag on her shoulder as she held the flowers in her left hand. “We’ll be going now.” She said as she turned around to start walking away. _“Ja ne, Kaydel-san! Amilyn-sama!”_   Senri shouted out with a grin.

“Do your best!” Kaydel yelled out, smiling as she waves her arm.

 _“Sayonara.”_ Rey said, smiled in return as she waved her hand slightly.

“I will see you soon.” Amilyn said, with a soft smile.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey and Senri walked through the streets of Kōrasunto. People greeted them with smiles, wishing them both good luck. They were both well known in the area they lived in. after all, they saved countless people from being robbed, raped or even killed. They were their heroes you could say.

Rey’s head felt so much lighter after cutting off her hair. She almost felt as if she was a little girl again, she would have kept her long hair if she had a choice but she wouldn’t risk exposing herself.

“ _Nii-san_ , we’re here.” Senri said with a calm voice as he worriedly glanced at her.

Rey nodded as a reply with a blank expression yet in her eyes, they were sullen as she entered the cemetery.

As they reached the graves of the people who were dearest to them, they stopped.

Rey and Senri bent down and sat down with their legs tucked underneath their bottoms as they brought hands in front of them and put them together, in prayer and respect.

They sat in silence with their eyes closed as the gentle spring wind moved their hair.

The siblings prayed for their loved ones that had left them too early.

Rey opened her eyes and placed the cherry blossom flowers on their parents’ graves.

 _“Otou-san, Okaa-san.”_   She said with a sad and gentle smile.

Senri stayed silent next to her.

 _“Gomenasai, Okaa-san.”_ Whispered quietly as she touched her hair that was a bit short now, just below her shoulder.

Her mother always wanted for her to have such long hair when she was a child. She didn’t get to see her long and beautiful hair. If she were alive, she would surely groom her too much by painting her face and combing her hair with different hairstyles. But Rey was sure she was watching her from the heavens and could feel that her mother understands her daughter’s reason.

“ _Otou-san, Okaa-san…_ Senri-kun and I will make you proud today. Please watch over us.” She said as she stood up glancing at Senri who raises himself up then she enveloped him in a warm embrace.

“I will take care of you.” She said as he returned her embrace. He was her everything from the moment the Gods took their parents to a better place. On that day, she promised herself that she would protect him no matter what. He was her most precious person.

As she lets him go, Rey smiled at her little brother who growing up to become a man soon.

“Let’s show them what we got.” She said.

His widened at her declaration when he saw his elder sister smiled, a true genuine smile he so loved appeared to him once again. He grinned back at her. “Hai, nii-san.”

They walked towards the exit of the cemetery as Rey’s eyes lit up with determination.

Today was the day that she had waited for ten long years.

Today she would fight to become one of the samurai warriors who will serve the most powerful family of Japan. The Skywalker Clan of Shandorira.

She trained for so long and worked so hard to come this far.

Today she would finally see the boy again. Her savior. The one that gave her those wonderful few months to spend with her dear parents that she loved so much.

Today she would finally see him. The one she fell in love with from the moment she saw him.

Ben Solo.

* * *

**~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

✿ **Futon** (布団) - is the Japanese traditional style of bedding.

✿ **Yukata** (浴衣) - is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined. It usually can be worn by men and women.

✿ **Hakama** (袴) - are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Trousers were used by the Chinese imperial court in the Sui and Tang dynasties, and this style was adopted by the Japanese in the form of hakama beginning in the sixth century. Hakama are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles. They are worn over a kimono _(hakamashita)_.

✿ **Geta** (下駄) - are a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resemble clogs and flip-flops. They are a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground. They are worn with traditional Japanese clothing such as kimono or yukata, but (in Japan) also with Western clothing during the summer months.

✿ **Shōji** (長尾) - In traditional Japanese architecture, it is a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

✿ **Daimyō** (大名) - (in feudal Japan) one of the great lords who were vassals of the shōgun who, until their decline in the early Meiji period, ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. In the term, dai (大) means "large", and myō stands for myōden (名田), meaning private land. Subordinate only to the shōgun, daimyōs were the most powerful feudal rulers from the 10th century to the middle 19th century in Japan.

✿ **Samurai** (侍) {or Bushi (武士)} - were Japanese warriors. They were members of the important military class before Japanese society changed in 1868. The word samurai comes from the Japanese verb samurai, which means “to serve someone and look up to them”.

✿ **Katana** (刀) - were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that were used by the samurai of ancient and feudal Japan. The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands.

✿ **Tantō** (短刀) - one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. The tantō dates to the Heian period, when it was mainly used as a weapon but evolved in design over the years to become more ornate. Tantō were used in traditional martial arts (tantojutsu). The term has seen a resurgence in the West since the 1980s as a point style of modern tactical knives, designed for piercing or stabbing.

✿ **Senbōn** (千本) - are metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge, however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. To make these needles more effective, the user can poison the tips of the senbon.

✿ **Odangō** (お団子) - a particular hairstyle common to anime and manga heroines _(particularly Chinese ones, although in China the style is called "ox horn")_ that involves styling one's hair into two spherical buns worn at about 45 degree angles on the side of the head.

~*~

**~*Translation*~**

*Tadaima (ただいま) – I’m Home

*Okaeri nasai (おかえりなさい) – Welcome Home

*Ohayō (おはよう)/ Ohayōgozaimasu (おはようございます) - Good Morning

*Hai (はい) – Yes

*Itai (灰色) – Ow/Ouch

*Gomen (めんね) – Sorry

*Itadakimasu (頂きますいただ) - Let's eat," "Bon appétit," or "Thanks for the food

*Ja ne (じゃあね) - See you later

*Sayōnara (さようなら) – Goodbye

*Arigatōu (ありがとう)/ Arigatōgozaimashita or Arigatōgozaimasu (ありがとうございました) – Thank you

~*~

**~*Honorifics*~**

*Otou-san/Tou-san (父) – Father

*Okaa-san/Kaa-san (母) - Mother

*Onii-san/ Nii-san (兄) – Big Brother

*Onee-san/Nee-san (姉) – Big Sister

*Sama (~さま) - is a markedly more respectful version of san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, sama expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with ore-sama _(俺様, "my esteemed self")_.

*Shishou (師匠) - The Japanese word for "master" often used by a student a dojo speaking to the person who runs the dojo _(also can be referred to as sensei, or teacher)_.

*Kun (君）- is used to address men who are younger or the same age as the speaker. A male might address female inferiors by "~ kun," usually in schools or companies. It can be attached to both surnames and given names. It is less polite than "~ san." It isn't used between women or when addressing one's superiors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars' alternate versions in Japanese:
> 
> * Kōrasunto - the Japan version of Coruscant
> 
> * Shandōrira - the Japan version of Chandrila
> 
> ~*^*~
> 
> A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe I finished the first chapter! It really took me this long to write it! But I am so glad I finished it, the other chapters won't be this long as the first one. And if there is a slight mistake I have written on the Japanese culture and history, feel free to lecture me on the private message. I will probably update in two weeks. And also, I will be posting the second chapter on Saturday and the third chapter on Monday. But the other chapters, I'm not sure yet since I am very busy with school but I will try to update as soon as I can :)


	2. 二 (Ni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter I updated as promised. I think this chapter will be more entertaining and I hope it makes you laugh! Enjoy ヽ(*≧v≦)ﾉ!

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

 _“G-Gomen, nii-san.”_ He replied nervously.

Senri always get slightly scared when his older sister looks at him like that. But this look was nothing compared to what he had seen before. Some of her looks could scare him to death.

“Senri, never underestimate your opponent when things get over the edge. I thought _Shishou_ and I taught you better than that.” She said with a stern tone as she looked ahead seeing the gates of the Skywalker compound. “ _Hai,_ but--”

Rey cuts her younger brother’s words off. “There are no buts, Senri. When they choose their soldiers, they choose the best and most skilled ones. They are going to give a strong opponent to test your skills. So you have to be serious about this, alright?”

 _“Hai.”_ He answered, his shoulders slouched down in defeat as he also saw the gates and his eyes lit up with excitement.

The gates were very tall and connected to the wall that was built around the whole complex. The Skywalker family were the leaders of Shandorira and also the second leaders of Japan after the Shōgun and the Emperor. Shandorira was one of the safest lands but that doesn’t mean that there was no crime. It was prevented most of the time because of the Skywalker’s skilled military force. They are well known for their strict teachings that made them have incredible and strong soldiers. The Skywalker compound was humongous. At least, that’s what she heard from her mentor when she came back from the gatherings that were held at the compound. Most people from different clans also lived in the compound since they were an important allies to the Skywalker clan’s leaders or they were just simply the most skilled soldiers. Which earned them the life with the Skywalker’s.

As they came their way towards the gates, one guard was positioned on each side of the gate. They were tall compared to Rey and Senri. The height difference allows the two siblings making them look like little children.

“What do we have here?” One of the guards asked as he gave his guard companion a glance.

“We are here to fight, to be selected into the military force.” Rey answered as she looked up at the guards, with a calm yet a serious expression on her face.

The guards looked at each other and burst out laughing at her answer.

Senri furrows his brows as he clenches his fists in anger.

“N-Nice one. Haven’t laughed so much in a while. Listen here, boy. The fights here are for men, not for children.” One of the guards said with his eyebrow raised while trying to contain his laughter.

Senri gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm but the anger in him is boiling high as he faced at his sister. She looked at him and nodded her head, approving. For its time to teach these two men, not to underestimate the Kenobi siblings. He grinned as he reached for the katana at his side. As he took it out of its holster, he firmly held it with both hands as he brought it up in front of him.

“Be careful, boy. You might hurt yourself and where did you get that _Katana_? You should be playing with _bokutōs_ instead.” The other guard said as he bursted out laughing.

“Or better go help your mother with the groceries.” The other said, tagging along to be amused.

Senri was shaking at this point, trying to contain rage within him.

Rey gently put her hand on her little brother’s shoulder, causing him to loosen his fiery and begins calm him down then looks at her.

“Calm down, Senri. Don’t let such anger consume you. Just breathe and relax… It’s alright.” She said with reassurance. Her voice sounded much deeper than usual. He hadn’t heard her gentle voice in so long. He missed it a lot.

He then closes his eyes and concentrates as he inhales for a short moment and then exhales, letting out the breath from his lungs. He tightens his grip on the handle of his _katana_ then opens his eyes. Suddenly, he swiftly dashes towards the guards then he moved faster as the noises of a sword slicing through the clothing was heard. He stopped his swift pace and turns around to face the guards, grinning. The next thing they knew, their uniforms fell onto the ground in shreds. Embarrassed on such outcome, their faces got very red as they tried to cover themselves.

“Who is the man now?” Senri asked, victoriously smirking.

Rey shook her head in disappointment as she closed her eyes, trying to urge not to roll her eyes. So much for the guards being skilled warriors. More like two baboons with sticks.

They heard a whistle from behind them.

“Nice one, boy.” A man from behind them called out.

Rey turned her head as she observed him. The man was tall with black hair with a topknot bun and had a dark skin as if he had been out in the sun for too long. His eyes are dark brown which was common and wore a brown yukata and a dark red hakama. He has for what it seems to be a Nagamaki on his back.

“You are here for the fights?” He asked as he looked at Rey who nodded as she turned back to look at the gates. And as for the guards, they disappeared from their sight.

“I guess we are free to go in.” The dark skinned man said with a grin. “I am Finn by the way.” He greeted Rey while looking at her with questioning eyes.

“Hinata.” She greeted him back as she entered gates.

“I am Senri. Nice to meet you.” The younger Kenobi answered with a smile.

“I see your friend isn’t much of a talker.” Finn commented as he looked at the back of Rey’s head.

“Yeah, _nii-san_ usually keeps it to himself.” Senri replied.

“You two are brothers?” he questioned in disbelief.

 _“Hai.”_ He answered.

“You two don’t look anything alike.” Finn said as he looked over Senri then quickened his pace and walked over to Rey.

“You’re pretty small for a man. You almost look like a girl to me.” She didn’t reply or even looked at him.

“Fine, be that way.” He shrugged at her silent response with a huff.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

As they walked in through the second gates, they saw a big space to the left which was surrounded by at least thirty men.

A guard came up to them, raised his eyebrow. “Are you here to fight?” He asked as he looked at Rey and Senri. The two Kenobi Siblings both nodded in reply.

“He is supposed to enter the younger section.” Rey answered.

The guard nodded at her response as he called out for his companion, telling him to take Senri to the other section.

“Good luck, Senri.” She said, hinting the warmth of her voice that went unnoticed by the others as she paced her hand on his shoulder.

“Good luck to you too, _Nii-san!_ Show them what you got!” He said with a grin.

Rey sharply nodded as a reply as the guard led her younger brother away.

The other guard motioned for Rey and Finn to follow, they reached the place where all the other men were standing and they both heard a shout as they turned their heads to the left where they saw a tall man with dark hair standing on the porch of the compound with two guards that were at the gate shouting and pointing at her.

The other guards surrounding the tall man motioned for them to come. Finn looked at her as she started walking and he followed her. When Rey stopped in front of the man, she saw his face lift up close and noticed that his hazel eyes were distant and colder. She felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze but her face showed no emotion. One of the guards shouted out as he pointed at her.

“It’s him! The little brat that was with him did this to us.”

“And you called me here because?” The man questioned.

“W-Well they look like children. They shouldn’t be here.” The other guard answered as he looked at his superior.

“How old are you?” He asked while looking at Rey. “I am nineteen.” She answered as she evenly looks back at him. Any uneasiness that was present leaving her immediately. “I don’t see a problem here then.” The man said with a blank expression as he turned to leave.

B-But--” One of guards tries to protest but was cut off by his superior.

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. I thought you two know better than to do that.” He said with a cold tone as he looked at the guards then turns around and left.

Rey just blinked in astonishment but still kept her calm and serious expression as she looked at the space where the man was standing. She turned around and headed back towards the crowd of men as she heard the guards cursing at her.

 _‘Fools’_. She thought annoyingly.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

She looked at the porch of the house once then noticed that everyone had quieted down and were looking in that direction. She saw the same tall dark haired man from before clearing his throat. “It’s nice to see so many brave volunteers. You will all do your best at the match and show us what talents you have. I, Zander Naberrie and my cousin, Ben Solo, will be announcing the volunteers who will pass the match and be trained to become the officers of the Military Force. Please, do your best with all the skills you have learned for the past years.” He said while standing straight with his hands on the back before turning around and sat down on the mat that was placed on the wooden porch of the compound.

Everyone quickly put themselves to be lined up as the officers ordered them to get in line. Finn was oddly quiet. She turned to look at him who grinned in return while she just faced him with a serious expression. She focused her attention on the figure that stepped onto the empty ground. “My name is Armitage Hux and I will be your opponent.” He said with a blank stare as Rey carefully observes his features, he had a very pale skin and has neatly short red blonde hair with cold green eyes. He wore an all-black attire and had a _katana_ to his waist. His expression is calm but underneath it all he is ruthless.

The soldier at the beginning of the line motioned for the first man to go in front of his opponent. As the fight began, she took notice of every movement Hux is making where she observes on his weaknesses and strengths. While his speed was fast but to her, he is much slower than she was. He also had a great control of his _katana_ and beat each opponent with ease.

So far he had beaten fifteen volunteer and the first match had begun just only ten minutes ago. He was strong as she had anticipated but the opponents that he was fighting with were much weaker and badly skilled. Her turn would soon come, for she had a few more people before her. She was not nervous at all. She was excited. She hasn’t had any fighting partners except her mentor and her younger brother.

She heard a loud shout and quickly came back to her senses. The man that had been standing at the beginning of the line calls her next.

She looks at Finn from behind who gave a reassuring grin.

“Good luck, pretty boy.”

Rey scowled slightly at the nickname he called her as she turned around and walked forward to face her opponent. She stopped a few yards away from him and observed his moves. His composure was very calm and stood there like he hadn’t just fought out with twenty men. Well, they barely had any skill but you still would have been panting if you have raised the sword as many times as he did.

“Too scared, little boy?” he said with a smirk. A mocking one she noted. So that’s how he did it, he insulted his opponents that caused them to launch at him with anger. A person’s attacks are usually predictable when they are angry. She just blinked and waited, not replying a word as her composure stayed still and calm which surprised her opponent.

“Interesting.” He murmured as he observed her. The young boy before him was much smaller than him. In height and in size. This one is different, he was either a better fighter than the others or was just plain stupid. He didn’t react to his rude comment though which did surprise him. Hux glanced over his shoulder where his eyes meet with Zander’s and then travels his sight to the figure that was sitting next to him. He then afterwards looked back at the boy before him and smirked again with a scoff.

He quickly dashed towards the boy while unsheathing his _katana_. As he neared the boy and was less than a meter away, he raised his _katana_ to hit the boy on the side. The boy’s eyes met his then he was shocked to see when there wasn’t even a hint of worry or fear in his eyes. Before he could even blink, the boy disappeared. Everyone gasped at how fast the boy was. Plus, no one could ever avoid Hux’s attacks except a few people.

As Hux swiftly turned around to strike him again, the boy dodged his attacks again while Hux kept on trying to land a hit on the boy but didn’t realize that the boy was trying to exhaust him. He even tried making him lose his footing however it only resulted in the boy jumping on his shoulder and landing a few feet behind him as the red headed man was slightly frustrated now. He lunged at the boy faster than he had during the whole fight and gets ready to plunge his _katana_ into the boy’s stomach.

What happened next shocked him as the boy avoided his attack without a sweat but he was now calmly standing on Hux’s _katana_. He looked up at the boy as he glanced him back. _“Gomen.”_ The murmured as Hux blinked in confusion and the next thing he knew the boy had kicked him in the face with his foot and Hux flew a few meters away. He heard everyone’s gasps as he landed on the ground with a hard thud. He felt a sharp object touching his neck and opened his eyes. The boy was pointing his own _katana_ at him. Hux closed his eyes and smiled with a trace of defeated look on his face as there is a first for everything. Then man at the beginning of the line shouted out that the fight was over and Rey plunged the sword into the ground as she stretched her hand out to Hux who looks at her for a moment then finally takes her hand with a small and sincere smile then gets lifted up by her. She bows in respect, showing her gratitude for the fight as he did in return.

Rey heard a low whistle and looked back when Finn stood behind her with slightly wide eyes and a grin. “That was something, pretty boy.” He said with an impressed look. She heard a slight commotion and the next thing she knew that she was almost swept off her feet then felt the arms wrapped around her waist as she looked down at the blob of dark blonde messy hair.

“That was amazing, _nii-san_!” Senri exclaimed as he looked up at Rey.

She stared into his eyes that sparkled with excitement. _“Arigatou, Senri.”_ She said with a sincere smile.

“You!”

She heard an angry yell as she looked up to meet a pair of angry dark eyes.

“Eeehhh…” Senri said as he glanced between the teacher and his sister.

“How dare you skip out on the first day of training?! Just because you passed doesn’t mean that you can leave and go walk around the compound!” The man said as he looked a few years older than Rey.

She glanced at Senri as he covered himself in fear and quickly let go of her and moved a few feet away from her, for he never wanted to be the object of her wrath. He had seen her anger and it wasn’t a pretty sight, even her glance when she was angry would make you have nightmares for weeks. Since she was so composed and calm all the time, her wrathful side showed its’ full capability.

“Please excuse my brother. He is very curious but I promise you that he is a very obedient student. And for that, I deeply apologize.” Rey said before bowing in respect. Senri follows her gesture then prays to every god that the teacher would accept the apology and hoped that his sister won’t pound him to death.

“Weeelllll! How wonder it is to have someone so kind and respectful!” The man exclaimed as he grabbed Rey and brought his arm around her shoulder, almost losing her ability to breathe and hearing too.

“Hey! What are you--” Senri yelled out before being interrupted.

“Hey! Keep your hands off of pretty boy.” He said with an annoyed expression as he pried the man’s arm off of Rey.

“P-Pretty boy?” The man asked with a confused look.

“My nickname for him. He does look like a girl, doesn’t he?” Finn said as he grinned.

“Lame.” Senri muttered.

“What was that, boy?” he asked with a slight glare.

“What you heard.” The younger Kenobi replied while rolling his eyes.

Finn almost launched himself at him to tackle but was stopped by Rey who grabs him by the collar from behind and swinging him away from Senri.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him, do you understand?” She muttered with a lowered tone and a glint of her threatening eyes.

Finn shuddered then backed away afterwards as he glares at Senri who was showing him his tongue mockingly like a little kid.

“My! You really do look like a girl. A beautiful one to be exact. Like a blooming cherry blossom and those eyes… if only you were a woman, I would make you mine.” The man exclaimed as he clutched his heart.

Rey cringed at his words.

“Gods, why me?” She muttered annoyingly as Finn and Senri laughed their hearts out while clutching their stomachs as the forgotten the earlier fight they encountered.

“Oh! Let me introduce myself. I am Temmin Wexley. But you can call me Wexley. I am a _sensei_ at day time and a warrior at night.” His smile almost blinding Rey.

“Nice to meet you, _Wexley-san_.” She replied with a nod.

“No need to be so formal.” He said, grinning while waving his hand.

Finn and Senri bursted out laughing again as they didn’t notice a pair of hazel eyes watching them.

“I see we’ve got a keeper.” Zander said, smirking at the sight he was seeing.

The person next to him huffed as he observed the brown headed male for he was very impressed. It was hard to dodge Hux’s attacks, let alone land a hit on him and catch him off guard. He smirked at the fight between such skilled warriors. A nice addition to the military force.

They heard a man calling out to get in the line as Rey bid goodbye to her brother and ruffled his hair wishing him good luck. Wexley bid her goodbye while shouting out. “I’ll see you again, pretty boy!”

Rey rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turns around and observes a few men that were picked. One was a man with dark hair and fair skin, almost the same height as hers. Another was a blonde-headed female with dark skin, Finn and herself as she was beyond excited even though she didn’t show it.

The selected warriors walked in line to the place where Zander was seated in front as they stopped and watched when he stood up.

“You did well. It’s been long since we haven’t found such skilled warriors like yourselves in a while.” Zander said with a calm smile yet in his eyes, glint in pride.

“Gentlemen.”

Rey heard another male voice approaching behind from Zander that made her breath hitched.

“My name is Ben Solo, and I am your _Taichou. W_ elcome to the Military Force.” He said while standing calmly as his eyes met Rey’s.

Everyone in the line bowed respectfully as she raised her head when his gaze was still on hers. Looking right into her eyes.

Rey felt as if her knees would buckle at any second. Her heart beats faster than before it ever has. She wanted to cry from happiness, for she had finally met him again after so many years as he slightly smiled at her then continues to speak before he broke off his gaze from her and looked at the others.

She let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding then inhaled as she closed her eyes. A tear escaped from her eye as she smiled.

A happy and sincere smile that she saw the boy she fell in love with again who is now a grown man.

* * *

**~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

_✿_ B **okutō** (木刀)/ **Bokken** (木剣) - is a Japanese wooden sword used for training. It is usually the size and shape of a katana, but is sometimes shaped like other swords, such as the wakizashi and tantō. Some ornamental bokken are decorated with mother-of-pearl work and elaborate carvings. Sometimes it is spelled  _"boken"_  in English. Bokken should not be confused with shinai, practice swords made of flexible bamboo.

✿ **Shōgun**  (将軍) - was the military dictator of Japan during the period from 1185 to 1868 (with exceptions). In most of this period, the shōguns were the de facto rulers of the country, although nominally they were appointed by the Emperor as a ceremonial formality. The shōguns held almost absolute power over territories through military means.

✿ **Nagamaki** (長巻) - is a type of traditionally made Japanese sword _(nihontō)_ with an extra long handle, used by the samurai class of feudal Japan.

✿ **Sensei** (先生) - is an honorific term shared in Chinese honorifics and Japanese honorifics that is translated as _"person born before another"_ or _"one who comes before"_. The word is also used as a title to refer to or address other professionals or persons of authority, such as clergy, accountants, lawyers, physicians, and politicians or to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skills and accomplished novelists, musicians, artists and martial artists.

~*~

**~*Translation*~**

*Taichou (隊長) - Captain, Leader or Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I am glad I have finished with this chapter. I think I have kept you waiting for a short while. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I finished writing the second chapter on the same day as I posted the first chapter and re-edit it to correct my writing. I had it half completed for a week or so because I was busy with school. The third chapter will be updated on Monday. And I am sorry if the fighting scene seemed suckish, but I honestly tried my best to make it more awesome and badass. And I know I made Rey all high and mighty, kind of... well, this is her character in this story. 
> 
> Review guys (^////u////^)?


	3. 三(san)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update! I know I was supposed to update last Monday or Wednesday but my mom surprisingly treats her sister, my aunt and my cousin 'xXCuteMariaClaraXx' along with her siblings (along with me too ^u^) to El Nido, Palawan, one of the best beaches in the Philippines as our one week vacation. Just to spend time with my grieving aunt and cousins over the death of my uncle. So you see, I kind of paused my writing for a while, just to spend time with my beloved cousin who's still in mourning. Trying my best to make her smile, cheering her up with all my love for her. So anyways, here's the 3rd chapter you have all been waiting for and I hope this will make up for the late update I promised. And I'll try to update as soon as I can! Enjoy๏(〃＾▽＾〃)๏ ❤ !

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

“Hinata!”

Rey turns around from behind to see someone whom she hasn’t seen for a long time.

“Poe Dameron, it’s been so long.” She smiled at his presence.

He walked his way towards her, grinning with open arms. “How’s my _neko-chan_?”

Approaching her good friend and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. “I’m alright.” She lets go immediately and places her right hand on her hip with annoyance. “And stop calling me _‘Neko-chan_. It’s annoying… _as always_.”

“No, I will forever call you that. _Neko-chan_.” Smiling mischievously at Rey who rolls her eyes and shook her head.

She first met Poe Dameron when Master Amilyn Holdo insists him on training her as Rey’s substitute teacher in meditation two years ago. Their relationship between them was friendly but sometimes a nuisance to her, for Poe is the type of person who is relatively naive, boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox. Despite his obnoxious personality, she considers him as one of her closest friends whom she cares for.

“Whatever. I still don’t like it.”

He chuckles at her displeased expression before Finn interrupts their friendly conversation.

“Hey Hinata, who’s this guy you’re talking to?” He asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow and looked at Poe.

“Finn, this is Poe Dameron. He’s my former substitute _Sensei_ and an old friend of mine. I considered himself as one of the most skilled samurais.” Rey said with a calm smile.

His eyes scrunched even more suspiciously while looking at him from head to toe then back to his face as he scoffed.

“This is the _Sensei_ who trains you, one of the most skilled samurais. He doesn’t look like one.”

Poe’s eyebrows furrowed at his words then spoke out.

“Excuse me?”

Rey looks at the two men now starting to argue as she made a deep exasperate sigh.

_‘This is going to be a very long week that I am going to get along with these two who are seriously worse than Senri. Complete Obnoxious Idiots.’_

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as she stares at the two bickering idiots in front of her.

Poe and Finn were in each other’s faces arguing about who was the most skilled samurai. Rey sighed quietly as she sipped her green tea, ignoring the two men.

For the past week, she and the other newcomers have been adapting to the life in the compound. They got up an hour earlier than the other officers to practice different sword techniques since they were newcomers. Rey was sure they didn’t need it but she knew that _practice make perfect_ and she never neglected her training. Senri enjoyed every single thing in the compound as he has always dreamed of becoming a samurai like his father.

The younger students patrolled the streets of the village during the day and were assigned small tasks like helping an old woman with her groceries in order to become a good citizen of Shandorira. The more experienced and fully trained soldiers were patrolling during the night and some were assigned to assassination or bodyguard missions.

The soldiers were divided into groups and patrolled in different sections of Shandorira. Rey’s group included Poe, Finn and Mitaka. Poe was the captain since he had the most experience and was in the Military Force ever since he was a young boy. Rey glanced at Mitaka who was sitting next to Finn. She smiled at how gentle he looked at the birds and other small animals surrounding him. The noise in the room increased as one of the small animals, where the two chipmunks jumped on Poe and Finn’s head. Inside the room they were shouting and Rey was pretty sure she was going to get a headache if she didn’t leave.

A messenger entered the room and cleared his throat which did not get the attention of the two loud-mouth males. Rey finished her tea and suddenly slammed her cup on the table with a hard thud as the noise immediately seized in silence. Even the chipmunks had stopped from jumping around when Rey calmly stared at them before turned her head to face the messenger. He awkwardly muttered a _“Thank you”_ and cleared his throat once again before announcing.

“All the soldiers are being requested to gather in the meeting room.” The messenger said.

Poe groaned along with Finn while Rey nodded towards the messenger and got up from her sitting position from the low table.

“I bet Ben is up to something stupid again.” Poe muttered as he lazily got up and stretched himself before standing in his proper posture.

Rey just glanced at him and proceed to the opened _shogi_ doors then exited the big dining room that was shared between the soldiers and headed their way towards the meeting room.

As she followed the others soldiers, she saw a group of younger soldiers who were led by their _sensei_. She quickly caught the sight of Senri’s messy brown hair as he animatedly talked to his newfound comrades. And as soon as he saw his elder sister, he happily grinned then ran towards her.

 _“Nii-san!”_ He greeted with a big smile.

 _"Konbanwa, Senri-kun.”_ Rey replied with a nod and barely made a smile.

“We came back from the patrolling about an hour ago. My group of colleagues also got an assignment to clean this old lady’s garden and it took us hours to sweep it all up. There were so many weeds and--” He was interrupted from his report of the day when he felt a hand patted on his shoulder.

“Hey!” Poe greeted him with a grin.

 _“Poe-sensei!”_ Senri happily greets in return.

“Hey, little boy!” Finn also greeted with a toothy grin.

Senri slightly frowned at his presence as he really didn’t like him that much from the first day he met him.

“There’s no need to call me that. I am not teaching you right now so you could just call me Poe.” He replied with another grin.

Poe usually sometimes taught the younger students as he shared his great skills in sword fighting but he was known for his weaponless fighting skills. Rey was surprised at how he was even allowed to teach since he sometimes acted like a child.

 _‘Probably annoyed and begged someone to receive the right to teach.’_ Rey thought as they entered the meeting room.

Senri bid them a ‘goodbye’ as he headed to the section where the younger students sat. Rey’s group headed to the other side of the room to sit with the older soldiers. As she sat down the floor and folded her legs under her bottom she noticed that the captains and officers who held higher positions sat at the front of the room.

She recognized Hux then there was also Phasma Scyre who was Ben Solo’s tactics planner, the one who came up with some fighting techniques that the soldiers learned and also the only female worthy to become an _Onna-bugeisha_ , since she is a member of a small noble clan. She remembered meeting her with Zander a few days ago on the wooden porch of the officer’s building. There also was Phasma’s older brother, Keldo Scyre who was a _Taishou_ along with Ben Solo.

Everyone in the room quieted down when Ben and his cousin Zander Naberrie entered.

 _“Konbanwa minna.”_   Zander greeted with a small smile on his face.

Ben just nodded sharply with a blank expression and looked around the room.

“I have every important news to share with you.” The _Sotaisho_ said in a serious tone as the smile gone from his face.

“A highly-skilled assassin has been killing off significant people almost half of the country. We have gathered some information on him from the victims who stayed alive long enough to give some description of him before dying.” Zander said as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

“He has an unimaginable speed and great use of a weapon. He is taller than an average man. He wears a black cloak and his hair has a dark grey color. He is said to have dark eyes but the victims are not sure since his killings occur during the night. We warn you to be careful and be on your guard at all times. You are to distract and occupy him if one of us is not there with you.” He explained as he gestured to himself, Ben and the three high ranking officers that were sitting at the front.

 _‘Could it be…’_ Rey thought as her eyes slightly narrowed.

This did not go unnoticed by Ben who was currently watching her.

 _‘Nee-san…’_ Senri thought as he looked at his older sister across the room with worried eyes.

Zander went over some other things as he finished his announcement then nodded to his colleagues. Some of the Senseis stood up and gave the signal to stand up and leave when the noise lit up once again as it filled the room where everyone discussed what has been said by him. Ben just kept on watching _Hinata_ as she stood up and headed towards the opposite side of the room then he saw the boy who he remembered to be his younger brother come up to her and ask something with his concern filled eyes whom he responded with a nod.

The black skinned man came up behind _Hinata_ and said something with a grin as he put his hand on the young boy’s shoulder. His younger brother yanked the black man’s hand off of his brother’s shoulder as he moved his older sibling to his side and pointed his finger accusingly at the black skinned man as he said something to piss him off.

 _‘Brother Complex?’_ Ben thought in amusement as he continued his observation.

 _Hinata_ put his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and said something with a strict expression as the young boy stopped his accusations and straightened up before he turned to face his brother.

The older brother affectionately ruffled his younger sibling’s hair who smiled and then ran off to follow his group but not before giving the black man a glare.

“Interested in our unique soldier?” Zander asked with a smirk interrupted his cousin’s observation.

Ben didn’t reply and just stared at the boy from afar.

“Still don’t trust him?” His cousin asked as he looked at the boy that Ben was staring at, was heading towards the door of the room.

“I am suspicious of where he learned such skills that he displayed on the day of the test.” Ben replied as he observed the said person.

“There are plenty of retired soldiers and he could be the grandson of any of them. And also, the other two showed such great skills too.” Zander answered.

“No. His fighting style is superior to any of the retired soldiers, it’s different. He must have been trained by someone who possesses great and unique skills. He doesn’t resemble any of the retired soldiers.” Ben explained.

“It could be from his mother’s side.” Zander said, smirking once his cousin gave him an annoyed expression and left the room without a word.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey’s group had just gotten back from their patrolling shift as she had been slightly distracted after she learned the information that was announced in the meeting room. She had received most of the worried looks from her colleagues during their patrolling hours. Rey sighed as she shook her head for she needed to take her mind off of this topic. It was doing nothing good to her.

She grabbed a towel, some clean bindings, and the dark grey yukata she always wore at night.

Rey had gone to the _onsens_ since the day she had come here. There was a large section for males which was specifically made for the soldier’s use and a female one which was used for the maids and other female workers. Of course she went to the female section since there was no way that she would go to the male section.

She checked her surroundings before entering the doors which led to the female indoor hot spring. She made sure that no one was occupied in the dressing room and in the bath. Once she was sure that she wouldn’t be disturbed, she undressed herself then wrapped a towel around her and headed towards the bathing pool.

The warm water felt amazing as she sighed in contempt before swimming towards the darkest area in the bathing pool so she wouldn’t be discovered in case someone entered here. She took a deep breath and felt good to breath without the bindings tightly wrapped around her chest for she had to wear them at all times to not get exposed. She relaxed with a soothing sigh as she leaned back her head on a rock behind her, realizing now on how bad she needed this. For this has been the only peace and alone time she gotten lately and didn’t get much piece at night either. The soldiers shared a big building where each had a small room which were located very close to each other. Poe’s room was right next to hers and she listened to his snores and mumblings almost the whole night. There were times where she fell asleep before he went to bed so she did not hear anything afterwards.

Her precious alone time was over once she heard a group of females laughing and her eyes snapped wide open. Rey sighed with an annoyed look on her face as she quickly hid behind a big boulder located in the bathing pool as she listened the conversation between the females. According to the splashes she assumed, there were three females in the bathing pool.

“You know… that soldier is kind of handsome, don’t you think?” One of the females playfully smirked.

Rey slightly moved her head and watched the females from the shadows.

A girl with such dark hair tied up in a top bun with a small traces of bangs still in front of her forehead and slightly passed her shoulders scowled at her.

“You already have Keldo. So why are you looking at other men, Jessika?” She questioned.

“So? It doesn’t hurt to look. I’m just complementing the soldier’s looks. Plus, it’s not like I am doing something bad.” Jessika replied.

“Jessika!” Sternly looked at her friend.

“Oh Rose, stop being so boring. We are young and we need to have some fun. I already gave up so many things because of Keldo.”

“That’s the way it’s supposed to be!”

“Calm down you two.” Paige, Rose’s elder sister tries waves her hands a bit frantically to lower girls’ voice down.

Rey sighed as the girls kept on talking, she would just have to wait for them to leave the _onsen_. There was no way that she could leave right now.

She looked up into the starry sky and the full moon was the only source of light at the hot spring. Sliding down into the water with her back against the boulder, the water covered her shoulders and half of her neck before closing her eyes and enjoyed the warm water surrounding her body.

Hearing splashes and giggles coming closer to her, she moved to the other side of the boulder as Jessika was swimming over with Rose splashing her in return. When Jessika swam over where Rey was hiding, she took a deep breath and went underwater. Suddenly she felt the movements in the water stopped as she carefully came to the surface of the water.

“Jessika! Move!” Rose yelled out.

The next thing Rey knew, a few _senbons_ were flying at her head. She easily dodged them by moving her head swiftly from side to side.

“Show yourself!” Rose called out.

 _‘How did she…’_ Rey thought with a shock expression on her face.

Defeatedly sighed at her failed attempt on hiding, guess she wasn’t as good at hiding as she thought.

She wrapped the towel around herself more securely and slowly came out of her hiding place then a gasped was heard from behind.

“It-it’s that pretty boy that joined the military force a week ago.” Jessika said with her widened eyes.

“Why is the towel completely wrapped around you?” Rose asked with a frown.

“Y-You’re a girl!” Gasps were heard in the bathing hot spring as Jessika shouted.

“Keep it down.” Rey gritted her teeth out with her male voice.

“I-I thought you were a boy. What a-are you doing here?” Jessika questioned with her still widened eyes as the other two girls looked at Rey.

“Taking a bath.” Rey answered with her eyebrow raised in annoyance.

“No! I mean in the military force! Women are not allowed to be samurais! Unless you are from a noble clan, whom is worthy to become an _Onna-bugeisha_ like Phasma!” Jessika said.

“Well, they don’t know that.” Rey calmly answered.

Jessika sighed before Paige questioned.

“Y-you are Hinata, right?”

“Yes, that’s what my male name is.” Rey answered as she looked at Rose who’s still had a frown expression on her face.

She raised her eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

“We saw your fight with Hux on the test day. Where did you learn how to handle a _katana_?” Rose asked.

“Where did you learn how to throw _senbons_?” Rey countered.

“I-I…” Rose stuttered.

“I guess we are even now.” She said before looking at Jessika. “I assume your name is Jessika-san?” She questioned.

“Yes, my name is Jessika Pava. And there is no need to be so formal.” She replied with a grin before nudging Rose at her side who gasped at her friend’s impact then gave Jessika an annoyed glare. “I am Rose Tico.” Begrudgingly answered before mumbling at Jessika’s.

“I am Paige Tico. Rose’s sister. It’s nice to meet you, _Hinata-san_.” Paige said with a small smile.

Rey sighed before asking. “Will you please keep this as a secret?” Her eyes pleading them to keep her identity hidden. “Please?”

“Oh of course! But only if you will tell us on what is your real name and why are you here?” Jessika asked with curiosity.

The Tico sisters nodded with small smiles.

“I guess it’s a deal then.” Rey shrugged.

She slightly raised the towel higher so it would cover more of her back and let her hair down which reached slightly below her shoulders.

“My name is Rey Kenobi. It has been my dream to in the military force since I was a little girl, so I did my best to acquire the skills that would be needed.” She explained before rolling her eyes when she saw Rose still looking suspicious. “And don’t worry I am not a spy.” Rey said calmly at Rose now visibly relaxed.

“Who is that boy with brown hair who is always there around you?” Jessika asked.

“That’s my younger brother, Senri.” Rey replied.

“But why would you dream to be in the military force?” Rose questioned with interest.

“There is someone who I am indebted to. And I wanted to thank him by serving him.” Rey answered as the person she mentioned came into her thoughts.

“Who is it?” Jessika asked eagerly.

She looked at her skeptically.

“Oh come on! We made a deal! We won’t tell anyone.” Jessika said, reassuring her. The Tico sisters nodded once again.

“It’s… it’s…” Rey struggles to reply as the three girls stared at her with curious eyes. Closing her eyes before making a deep sigh then opened them again and finally, she gave them her answer.

it’s _Ben Solo-sama_.”

* * *

  **~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

 **✿Sotaisho** (将) - The Commander in Chief of the Daimyo's military, a position most commonly filled by the Daimyo himself.

✿ **Onna-bugeisha** (女武芸者) - was a type of female warrior belonging to the Japanese nobility. These women engaged in battle, commonly alongside samurai men. They were members of the _bushi_ _(samurai)_ class in feudal Japan and were trained in the use of weapons to protect their household, family, and honour in times of war.

✿ **Onsen** (温泉) -  is a Japanese hot spring; the term also extends to cover the bathing facilities and traditional inns frequently situated around a spring. As a volcanically active country, Japan has thousands of onsens scattered throughout all of its major islands.

~*~

**~*Translation*~**

*Konbanwa (良い夜を持っています) - Good Evening

*Minna (みんな) - Everyone

*Neko-chan (かわいいねこ) - Cute Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehe he he, I am so bad. Kinda a cliffy huh? I hope you like it! I know it's boring right now so please bear with me for a while. I also feel like I am going back to the way I used to write. Ugh... the next chapter will get a bit more exciting and after that, all the action will start and a few hidden secrets will be revealed ;)
> 
> Please review and tell me what you thought about this story. I want to thank the readers for reviewing and giving critism. I know there a lot of things I need to improve on. I'll try to update on wednesday and hopefully won't have too much homework at school so I can update! Ja ne (≧∇≦)/!!


	4. 四 (Shi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Here's the 4th chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this :)

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

_‘What did I get myself into?’_

Rey made a deep sigh as she thought before laid herself on her _futon_ , staring at the ceiling.

Her hair was wet and sprawled on the pillow like a fan around her head. Suddenly she heard Poe’s snores got louder that made her eyebrows furrowed then fortunately it got quieted down a bit.

She thought back to her encounter with the three girls in the _onsan_ and their promises of keeping her identity as a secret.

 _‘I guess I will just have to trust them.’_ Rey thought as she sighed once more and turned to her side as she slowly drifted herself to sleep in peace…

Unfortunately, after a few hours of her peaceful slumber was interrupted by the dream of her horrible past.

She thrashed and whimpered as the memories flooded into her mind…

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

_“O-Okaa-san…” The younger Rey mumbled with her eyes widened in tears._

_A man in cloak was holding her weeping mother by the hair._

_Rey’s eyes trailed to the left side as she saw a dead body illuminated only by the full moon streaming through the window. This was too much like the experience they had a few months before. The form of her father could not be mistaken. The shaggy dark blonde hair and his favorite dark green yukata with the clan’s symbol in the back._

_No. this could not be happening again. There was no one who would save them this time she was sure. She took out the hidden tantō from her sleeve that she has carried since the incident. As she was about to charge at the man, he suddenly dropped her mother to the floor as he glanced at her. The cold like blue eyes glinted as she saw a small smile spread on the man’s face that was now eliminated by the moonlight._

_“R-Run…” Her mother mumbled as she was racked by her sobs. Helplessly laying on the floor in front of her husband’s murderer._

_Rey shook her head slightly with tears falling down from her widened eyes. She could not move. She was frozen by the fear of what might happen next as she prepares to charge once again before coming to her senses._

_The man in cloak moved his katana with unimaginable speed causing the young girl to gasp in shock. He stopped an inch from her mother’s heaving chest. He turned his head to her with a cruel smile on his face._

_“P-Pleas--” Rey immediately stopped her plea as she witnesses the blade swinging with swift speed aiming through her mother’s side of her neck…_

_The man’s savage smile had disappeared when her mother’s head fell from her body, rolling down on the floor with her now dull and lifeless eyes but now it had returned, growing into a malicious grin as he swiftly moves his katana on his side splatting traces of blood on the floor and looked at the shaking child before him. Tears poured down the child’s face as he slowly advanced his way towards her. She let out an agonizing scream but was soon stopped when the man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air while her small hands scratched his arm as the instinct for survival kicked in._

_The man stared at her struggling form. His eyes cold and emotionless and his disgusting grin wiped off his face. “Hmmm… I didn’t have any orders on killing you. Oh, what should I do?” He thought out loud. Her small hands were losing the little strength they had as she tries to gasp for air as the man drops her on the floor with a loud thud causing her to gasp for air and held her neck._

_“I guess there is no need for me to waste my time on you. I won’t get paid extra for that.” He said with a blank expression as he looked down at her. “But let’s just leave something for you, so could keep your mouth shut.” After he said those words, he kicked her in the stomach as she flew into the wall behind her. Once again he was holding her by the neck before he struck his sword into the wooden floor and took out a tantō from his cloak as he grinned cruelly by looking at the struggling child in his hand._

_He pierced the spot between her neck and shoulder deep enough to leave a scar and dragged it through her skin. He stopped after making a line that was five inches long. This whole time, the helpless child was screaming from agonizing pain as tears poured out of her eyes. He had roughly taken out the knife and threw her at the side wall and left her sobbing and whimpering from the pain she felt. There was no one to console her… she was all alone._

_The man glanced at her and disappeared through the sliding doors knowing perfectly well that she would not utter a word. If she survived, of course._

_Tears poured out of her eyes at the agonizing pain her small body was enduring when she heard a cry across the room as she immediately recognized it. She flinched and cried out in pain as she tried to get up, pain searing through her wound. The cries got louder and she did her best to resist the pain then gets to her destination. On her way out of the door, she quickly glanced at her parents’ dead forms and immediately regretted the sight she saw, for the image will forever embedded in her mind. She reached the room at the end of the hallway and found her little brother on the futon as she rushed her way towards him._

_The young girl gently put her hand on his stomach and gently rubbed it. His cries quitted down at the comforting touch as he looked at her, the sight made her teary-eyed sob when she looked at his innocent face for he was left without his parents at such an age._

_The infant rolled over and sat up as his watery eyes looking up at her in confusion. He put his small hand on her cheek. “Ey?” He asked while tilting his head to the side. His eyes filling up with tears at the sight of his crying sister. She let out another sob and hugged him tightly with her right arm while her left was hanging limply at her side. As the sobs wrecked her body, Senri started crying out even louder._

_‘I’m not alone. I still have you.’ She thought._

_The night she promised herself and to her deceased parents that she would take care of Senri and would protect him no matter what._

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

Rey shot up in bed with tears straining on her face. Gasping for breath as tears slid down her cheeks with her body sweated all over. She quickly wiped her tears and calmed herself down.

She wouldn’t cry.

She had to be strong.

Rey got up and folded her futon before quickly dressed herself and headed to train so she could let everything out. Judging by where the sun was, she guessed it was about five in the morning. The district is quiet since everyone was still sleeping. She headed to where their daily practices were.

She unsheathed her sword and swung swiftly letting all her emotions out. She trained herself for a while until others came into the training grounds.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Senri looked worriedly at his older sister. He had come to see her after he had gotten back from patrolling with his group. She has been quiet—actually she was always quiet but she had this distanced look in her eyes.

“ _Nii-san?_ What’s wrong?” Senri asked with concern.

Rey snapped out of her thoughts as she faced her younger brother.

“Nothing.” She replied simply though cursed for being acting weird and being careless with her emotions.

 _“Nii-san…”_ He said softly as he stared unsurely at her.

“I am fine, Senri. I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” She slightly smiled, reassuring him.

He nodded in reply but knew something was definitely wrong, however he wouldn’t push her to give him an explanation.

Rey sighed at this conversation she’s having with her brother. She needed to stop thinking about the dream and it wouldn’t change anything. She did not want to worry Senri so she tried not to think about it anymore. She put her hand around his head and pushed him towards her chest then places her head on top of his, causing him to gasp at her sudden action as she wrapped her arms around her beloved little brother.

“You know that I love you right?” She asked in a soft whisper.

His eyes widened in shock at her words.

 _“Hai.”_ Senri replied as he enjoyed her warmth and the comfort it brought him as she lets go of him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“You should go and get some rest.” Rey said with a soft smile before her hand dropped to her side.

He only nodded as a reply then smiled at her and ran off to leave her alone for a while.

She sighed deeply then turns around to stare at the sunset.

Suddenly, she heard someone call her name as she turned her head and saw Poe waving at her enthusiastically with Finn and Mitaka at his side, ready to head out for their patrol.

She got up from her sitting position from the wooden porch and headed her way towards them.

For she just need time to not think about this nightmarish memory she’s having.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

A few days had passed after her nightmare and she wasn’t thinking about it anymore. Sure her thoughts strayed to it sometimes, but she always willed it to the back of her mind. The patrols had been uneventful for the nights were peaceful so they just walked around the village enjoying the starry nights of _Shandorira_. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a female giggling.

A few meters away Rey noticed someone walking towards her. She was surprised when she looked up and saw Ben with a smile on his face. Her mind snapped back to the smile he gave her all those years ago… but he _wasn’t_ alone…

A woman was walking next to him with her arm latched through his. She had a graceful and ladylike walk, wearing a beautiful white kimono which was decorated with butterfly designs and looks to be around the same age as Ben’s. Her hair was long and blonde which ties up into a _Uiwata_ with her pure blue eyes that sparkled like gems as she looked at Ben lovingly. Rey was slightly taken aback when she saw the same emotion in Ben’s eyes as he looked at the woman on his side.

Her chest clenched painfully with her tears starting to fill from her eyes but she quickly wiped her tears and shook it off when he finally looked up to see her presence.

 _“Konbanwa, Solo-sama.”_ Rey as she looked down at her feet then bowed.

 _“Konbanwa, Hinata.”_ Ben said with a smile.

Rey was surprised at his sudden expression for he hadn’t shown any happy emotions for the whole time she has been there and now he was smiling like the happiest man in the world. She quickly looked over to the woman and bowed once again. The woman looked at her and something flashed in her eyes then giggles softly. Rey did not know what it was, however that doesn’t mean she liked it.

“Excuse me, _Solo-sama_.” Rey bowed once again.

Ben just nodded in reply before Rey started to walk away in a hurry, for she did not want to be near that woman.

 _“Hinata.”_ He called out, causing her to stop her pace then immediately turned around to face him.

“Call me, _Ben-sama_ instead.” He said with a smirk.

 _“Hai.”_ Rey replied with a soft nod.

She heard the woman’s giggle _again_.

Something wasn’t right about her, for she felt a pang in her chest then shook her head. ‘ _Is she… is she jealous?’_ She thought suspiciously.

It seems she really is jealous. She was sure of it.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

“Poe, who is the lady that was with _So—Ben-sama_ today?” Rey asked as she curiously watched her old friend Poe as they strolled through the streets on their patrol.

“You mean _Juri-chan_? She is Ben’s fiancée.” He replied as he brought his hands in front of his chest.

Rey’s eyes widened slightly but it went unnoticed by Poe when she gave a bitter smile. Of course, what should she have expected? A handsome man like Ben Solo would have a fiancée by now. She was one of the most beautiful girls she has ever seen and it shouldn’t be a surprise to her. She shook her head for it was none of her business. Rey was here to protect him and be a loyal soldier to him for the rest of her life. She wasn’t supposed to be jealous, it’s not like she could ever become a friend with him. It was impossible. She would just watch him from his side and just do whatever was in her power to keep him safe and happy.

 _“Hinata?”_ Poe interrupted her daze.

Rey snapped out of her thoughts as Poe frantically waved his hand in front of her face.

“What?” She asked in a slight confusion.

“There was a robbery ahead. Finn took off to chase down the robbers. I am sure he will need some help right now.” He said with a serious tone.

She nodded as a reply then noticed that Mitaka was standing next to Poe panting slightly. He must have run here to inform them since they had divided into pairs.

“Let’s go.” Poe said before he took off in a run as Rey followed absentmindedly and then shook her head once again to get rid of her thoughts.

They reached the crime scene as the women’s wails were heard nearby as the three soldiers immediately entered the house and found a wounded man in his late forty’s laying on the floor of the hallway with a woman and a young girl wailing over him.

“I’ll take care of this. Go catch the robbers.” Rey said in a demanding tone as the other two nodded then took off.

She lowered herself with her right knee on the floor and started checking on his condition. He had a few cuts on his upper arm and a long gash running across his chest. The crying woman looked at her expectantly and didn’t utter a word since they were still in shock from what had just occurred in their home as Rey nodded to herself from assuring that everything is going to be fine. The gash wasn’t deep or life threatening but it needed to be properly cleaned so it wouldn’t get infected when Rey looked up at the young girl.

“Please bring some hot water, bandages, towels and any kind of alcohol and ointment you have.” Rey instructed to her as the girl nodded with her wide and tear-filled eyes before hurried herself to gather the items she need. In the meantime, Rey, ripped the man’s upper half of the _yukata_ off where she could see that it was covered in blood and immediately she needed to stop the bleeding for now.

Rey put a hand on the woman’s shoulder as she sobs terribly. “Don’t worry, he will be alright.” She reassured her with a comforting tone as the woman nodded but her tears still slid down on her cheeks. Made a deep sigh at this before she asked. “Where can I wash my hands?” She stood up when the woman instructed her where to go but refused to leave her husband.

She washed her hands in the basin making sure to get rid of any dirt before cleaning up the man’s wounds when the memories of that horrible night came into her thoughts as the image of her parents’ lifeless bodies appeared in her mind. She snapped out of her thoughts when the girl hurried towards her side with the gathered items and they headed their way to where the man was.

“T-The only things I found were towels. We d-don’t have any bandages.” The girl said, shyly gives the items with her trembling hands.

“That’s alright. May I rip these towels?” Rey asked the woman as she nodded in reply, giving her consent.

And with this, Rey ripped the towel and places in the bowl with alcohol in it then quickly cleaned up the gash as the man let out a groan with clenching teeth that clearly meant that he was in pain. “Please hold his arms down.” Rey said as the woman complied. She cleaned the wound with the alcohol a second time just to be sure that there wouldn’t be any dangers of infection he was going to have as she covered the outside of the wound with ointment so it wouldn’t itch then wrapped the bandages around the man’s chest before proceeding to disinfect the cuts on his arm and covered them in another bandage.

When the treatment was done, she sighed in relief when the man opened his eyes and let out a hoarse voice.

_“A-Arigatou.”_

Rey nodded with a small assuring smile on her face as the woman cries in tears of relief and incessantly thanked her. “May we have the name of our savior?” She asked while grabbing Rey’s hands with a tearful smile.

“My name is _Hinata_ , my lady.” She bowed her head slightly in respect as the woman smiled while the girl blushed since she just noticed how handsome the boy was in front of her.

The sound of the footsteps were heard as two men entered the house. Rey looked up and stood herself in front of her superiors then bowed to them as Keldo had entered the house with Mitaka behind him. _“Konbanwa, Keldo-sama.”_ Rey said in a calm tone then raised herself up from her bow.

Her _taisho_ nodded as a reply as he looked at the woman and the man lying on the floor then faced her with a questioning expression on his face. “I have cleaned up the man’s wounds, _Keldo-sama_. He wasn’t severely wounded.” Rey answered to the unasked question from him as Keldo nodded at her reply.

“The others caught the robbers and the back-up is taking them to prison. Your shift will be over in an hour.” Keldo said as he nodded to the woman and turns around then headed towards the door as their cue to leave. Mitaka put the stolen items which he was carrying on the floor.

“ _Mitaka-san_ , please help me take him to his room.” She asked him as he walked his way to her. “I can do it myself, _Hinata-san_. I’m sure you are tired.” He said with a small smile before he carefully followed the girl.

Rey looked at the woman and said. “Let him rest. The wound should close up in a few weeks but don’t let him out of his bed for at least two weeks. Wash the area around the wound with warm water and disinfect once a dat. The ointment needs to be applied four times a day, alright.” Rey instructed as the woman gave her a grateful smile then thanks her again.

As she waited for Mitaka, she told the woman to buy some herbs that her husband should drink to lessen the pain.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Mitaka finally came out of the room and they left as the two women thanked them for their help. The two officers walked in silence until they met up with Poe and Finn who were also on their patrol as the lively boisterous Poe was boasting about kicking those robbers’ butts.

“ _Hinata_! You should have seen it! There were at least ten of them and I beat them up so bad they scurried away from fear.” Poe yelled.

“Yeah right. More like I covered your sorry butt.” Finn muttered.

“We should split up.” Rey said calmly as the others nodded and she was again walking with Poe as he described the fight.

Rey didn’t pay attention and just walked while lost in her thoughts until she finally spoke.

“Say, Poe…” Rey started absentmindedly.

Poe immediately stopped his rambling about his great fight then looked at her curiously.

“ _Ben-sama_ looked so happy today…” She said softly as she looked somewhere with a distant expression.

“Yeah, Ben gets that way when he is with _Juri-chan_. She had been visiting her relatives in another village for over a month so he was in a bad mood this whole time.” He said while chuckling.

Rey nodded slightly at the information she heard from him. Then that woman meant a lot to him. She heard that Ben Solo was cold and emotionless. And she had seen those things for the time Ben’s fiancée made him show all of these emotions. If that woman made Ben happy… _‘Then I wouldn’t be jealous for this…’_ she told herself in thought but it still didn’t stop a painful beat in her chest to appear each time she thought of them together. No, she would be a bit happy and content as long as he would be safe. And that’s all she needed. Though she did not know at that time how painful it would be after her feelings for him too much more than admiration and the kind of love she had for him right now.

* * *

 

**~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

 **✿Shimada**  (島田) - is a women's hairstyle in Japan, similar to a chignon. Its modern usage is mainly limited to geisha  _(wearing it as a wig)_ , but during the Edo period it was also worn by ordinary women, and especially by girls in their late teens. Generally the hair is gathered together at the crown of the head and a small portion of the bun is sectioned off to point outward.

 **✿** Uiwata (ウイワタ) - a chignon that is usually bound up with a piece of color cotton crepe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now. Please review as a payment for my writing, I want to hear your thoughts about how the story goes. And I will try to update as soon as I can! Ja ne!


	5. 五 (Go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I want to thank everyone for encouraging reviews! They make me so happy! Ehe he! And it's going get a bit more exciting in this chapter and I hope you enjoy and please review :3!

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Last week’s patrols were busier than usual and for some reason the crime had increased. A group was sent out last night to gather information on what might be the reason for this but they still haven’t returned.

A giggle was heard and Rey’s eyebrows furrowed at the sound she heard while sat on the wooden porch with her feet dangling in the air as she cleaned her katana.

Juri was laughing out genuinely as Ben chased her around with a grin on his face. Rey had never thought that he had a side like that as if he was a completely different person. She looked annoyed when she saw the sight of the woman hugging him as he lifted her up from ground and twirled her around.

They looked like a young couple in _love_.

It’s like there wasn’t an increase problem surrounding them in crimes and they had nothing to fear. They were in the Skywalker district and everyone was safe there. But seriously? Didn’t Ben have better things to do? Like go to some kind of meeting. She scolded herself mentally. He was happy and she was content with that, but the jealousy in her always won over her resolve.

She brought her attention back to her _katana_ and cleaned it with a cloth until someone sat down next to her.

 _“Hey there, pretty boy.”_ Finn greeted her with his toothy grin.

Rey just nodded blankly as her attention returned back to her _katana_ once again. Finn stretched his arms and sighed. “The crime has increased and we get to have fun chasing those robbers around but it’s still boring.” Finn said as she looked at the two couple happily enjoying their time together.

Juri started laughing once again as Rey looked up where she saw him kissing her in the cheek affectionately.

Rey scowled at the sight of this then huffed as she turned her head away when she heard a chuckle from her side and looked beside Finn.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” He grinned while looking at her with amusement.

“No.” she replied in a low tone.

“Yeah right.” Finn said with a chuckle again.

“I am a _boy_.” Rey furrowed her eyebrows.

“So? It’s common for boys to have an attraction for both genders, no problem there. Unless you are one of those people who are against these kind of same sex couples. And you just have this kind of a Ben Solo complex. Plus, you do look like a girl so you must have a feminine side, right?” He said while still chuckling when her scowl deepens as she did not reply, but he did not know how right he was about her femininity.

As she looked up to see the sight of him that made her eyes widen in horror. He was about to kiss his fiancée on the lips. It’s like the two of them were in another world and didn’t have a clue that someone was in their presence, but they did not seem to care at all and this was all too much to bear for her to see them together like this.

Rey couldn’t take it anymore as she stood up abruptly startling the two lovers and suddenly walked away in a fast pace.

Ben’s eyes followed her to see her walker away. He then stares at Finn with a _‘What’s his problem?’_ kind of look. Finn’s eyes turned serious as he frowned before he got up and left leaving the noble couple alone.

He turned his attention back to his fiancée who then wraps her arms around his neck as he did in return giving each other the comfort and care, however that did not leave him the thought of this boy named _Rey_ didn’t leave his mind for the entire day.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey hurriedly walked away and then stopped abruptly as she felt something wet on her cheeks. She brought a hand to her face and touched a single droplet that was sliding down on her cheek.

She was _crying_.

Why?

Why did he affect her so much? No, it was not just him. It was them.

She knew there was never even the smallest chance that she would be that close with Ben Solo. So what was she crying about? The pain reappeared in her chest and she clutched her chest. Why was she feeling this way? She shouldn’t. What was happening to her? She did not know but she pushed those feelings out of the way. Even though it was so hard to do. She would not think of them this way. She would only do the things that she should do to make him safe and happy. What she felt and what happened to her wasn’t that important now.

Rey then calms her nerve down and nodded to herself before heading off to the training grounds.

She needed to let this pain out sooner than later.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey had been successful in pushing her feelings back as it has been two weeks since the incident in the garden and she became used to see Ben and his fiancée together. She had built a wall around herself for a few days after she witnessed the noble couple’s affections but soon after everything disappears as if she never was troubled by what had occurred. It may seemed strange to Rey but she did not care since she had reached her goal.

She had been seeing Ben around the compound more often as he seemed to be busier than before and always tired. The increase in crime must have increased his workload and the meetings with the village’s council occurred frequently.

The group that was sent out to gather information had returned after five days than the day they were supposed to return. Well, at least what was left of it.

One out of four people had come back. The man was severely wounded and had barely reached the compound. From what the group had gathered, there would soon be an uprising. Bandits from all over the parts of the village were gathering to overthrow the military force and create chaos. That’s when the constant meetings started and the compound was in chaos. They had gotten some information from where most of the bandits live. So tonight, they would have to eliminate them… _for good_.

The group that was picked by Keldo was gathered at the gates of the Skywalker compound waiting for someone to arrive. The gathered team consisted of six soldiers which included Poe, Finn, Mitaka, Hux and Rey. There was also their _taichou_ , Keldo whom was the eight member and leader of the group. Poe had started complaining about having to wait for someone.

“Shut it. You’re giving me a headache.” Finn muttered as he hit Poe at the back of his head.

“HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” Poe yelled out angrily.

Poe then hit Finn in return as the fight between these two is about to start. Finn went in for a punch but was abruptly stopped as someone grabbed his wrist. He looked down and saw _Hinata_ with a serious expression on her face.

“Now is not the time for this. Don’t waste your energy for useless things.” Rey said as she let go of his wrist and faced at Poe.

“I am sorry for his behavior, _Poe-sama_.” She respectfully apologized as she bowed and pushed Finn’s head down with more force than he needed to, which caused half of his body to bend.

“That’s more like it.” Poe said while crossing his arms in front of his chest with a proud smirk.

As _Hinata_ lets go of Finn, he stood up with a shock look on his face.

“Why should I bow to _HIM_?” He asked, bewildered by this as he pointed his finger at Poe.

“Because you just disrespected him and he is much of a higher status than you are. He can kick you out of here if you do something stupid towards him. He has the same position as _Keldo-sama_.” _Hinata_ stated as she sighed.

“What?!” Finn yelled out as he stared up at Poe, then at Keldo.

“He acts like an idiot but he is actually a _taichou_.” Hux said with a small amused smile while shrugging.

“Thanks _Hugs_ —heeeeyyyy!!!! I am not an idiot!” Poe exclaimed as he realized what Hux had said.

Finn snickered then received an annoyed glare from Poe, who then sent a bunch of colorful words in Hux’s address.

Rey sighed with this obnoxious sight she has seen, then suddenly felt someone approaching in front of her. She was surprised when she lifted her head and saw Ben walking towards them, everyone bowed as he reaches his way towards them.

His eyes were focused on _Hinata_ who was deeply bowing in front of his presence. Once he stood up, their eyes met, _Hinata’s_ gaze didn’t waver. Ben looked at Keldo for a short moment then suddenly, images of _Hinata’s_ reaction flooded into his mind but he quickly pushed them back. He nodded as Keldo called out to his companion that they are all ready.

“Let’s head out.” Ben said with a serious expression on his face as he walked in front of everyone with Keldo.

They were divide into pairs and _Hinata_ had luck today for she got paired up with Ben. She felt glad inside and so happy just to be so close to him as they walked in a comforting silence until Ben spoke out suddenly.

“Why did you react so strange like the last time?” He asked but kept his eyes on the road.

Rey was slightly confused at his question until the memories quickly flooded back where she saw him and his fiancée together at the garden. She frowned slightly though regained her composure as she quickly made up a logical excuse.

“Please forgive me, _Ben-sama_. I am just not used to see such display of affections in public.” She replied in a calm tone.

That was a lie. She had seen far worse in some parts of the village.

Ben only nodded in reply.

“Where did you learn those fighting skills?” He asked, very curious this time. For he has been thinking over on how did this boy ever become so very skilled that even equals herself to the most skilled warriors like himself and his cousin, Zander.

“I’ve had a very good _sensei_.” She replied as her eyes slightly brightened at the memory of her _sensei_.

“Who might that be?” He asked as he looked down at her. He was very small for a man of his age and was at least two heads shorter than Ben.

 _“Amilyn-sensei.”_ Rey said. When she thought about it, she never heard him mention his last name.

Ben looked at her with his slightly widened eyes. This boy could not be the student of that great woman.

“You mean… the legendary Amilyn Holdo?” Ben asked, bewildered by her reply when she mentioned Amilyn, one of the best _Onna bugeishas_ of all time.

 _“Hai, Ben-sama.”_ Rey smiled inwardly at his astonished expression.

“How—” He abruptly stopped his question as both of them drew out their _katanas_ and stood back to back.

“We’re surrounded.” She stated as she looked around. She hadn’t noticed it until now that they had wandered off to a dark street where no lanterns lit up the area. The only source of light was the full moon high up in the dark night sky. She slightly gritted her teeth in anger for how foolish she is to let her guard down.

Ben’s eyes narrowed and slightly smirked for it’s been a long while since he last fought as he was politically busy with the village’s council most of the time lately.

Everything was silent.

They watched cautiously as the figures approached. **_Bandits_**.

The men charged at the two with different kinds of weapons as Ben and Rey wasted no time to stand around when they swiftly killed one man after another. Their moves were graceful and the moonlight illuminated their figures, giving them a mystical aura. It looked more like a dance than a battle. Even though the kills were easy there seemed to be no end for them. Ben had a particularly strong opponent compared to the previous ones that he had finished off. And unknown to Ben, someone else was about to attack him from behind. He deflected the _katana_ and was a few feet away but Ben knew that there was no way he could deflect the attack since there wasn’t any time to shield himself from this. He saw a figure swiftly dashing his way from behind him and deflected the man’s attack, successfully slit his throat as _Hinata_ turned his head to his side.

“Are you alright, _Ben-sama_?” She asked as if she had not just saved him from receiving a nasty gash on his back.

 _“Hai.”_ He said as he looked back at his opponent and charged at him.

Ben and Rey were slightly worn down but neither of them would admit it to themselves. All they knew is that they needed to finish this fight in less than three minutes. With about fifty kills each, Rey kept herself from slightly panting. She did not want to show any signs of weakness in front of him.

 _“Arigatou.”_ Ben said with a slight pant at his long tireless battle. Though he hated to admit that he just got saved by a boy few years younger than him.

Rey understood Ben with him having to explain for she felt happy at the fact that she was at least some kind of a help to him.

She bent her head down respectfully and said calmly.

“Always at your service, _Ben-sama_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of the fight scene? I wanted make this more similar to the scene of Kylo ren and Rey vs. The Praetorian Guards as I really tried to make this awesome and badass.
> 
> Anyway that's all for today for this chapter, see you soon!


	6. 六 (Roku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here the updated sixth chapter. Enjoy :)

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey smiled to herself as she lowered her body into the hot water until only her head was visible down to her chin. She couldn’t help but smile, for it has been a month and a half since her patrol with Ben. They were always together in their patrols, most of the time together but sometimes with some other members of the other groups.

She was so happy when she was around him that she didn’t have the words to describe her feelings. They talked every day, even if he had been busy during the day for they would always talk at least five minutes or so. But she was glad that he had let her off the hook so easily whenever he would ask her about her past and wouldn’t answer his curious questions. Though he had returned to being a _‘cold-hearted man’_ after a few weeks of Juri’s return she knew that it was a mask. He always talked a lot about her and that made her feel uncomfortable and very sad whenever he talked about her so lovingly without realizing it but she was glad that he was happy. And that was enough of her.

Rey had been paying close attention to Juri’s behavior, for she had promised that she would look out for his fiancée whenever he wasn’t around. She was glad to be of help no matter the pain it brought out to her to see this woman. Her heart ached for Ben when she witnessed Juri flirting with some of the officers a few weeks ago, she didn’t tell Ben of course. She didn’t want him to be upset since he already had many things to deal with. When she had walked in on them, Juri’s hand was on the officer’s shoulder and her face was close to his as they noticed Rey, the officer hurriedly left and Juri glared at her. Rey was shocked at first but now it had become a common occurrence. She didn’t know what was the cause of Juri’s sudden change of behavior. Ben Solo was a loving, caring, strong, brave and an intelligent man. What else could she need from him?

“What are you smiling about, Rey?” Jessika asked with a knowing grin.

Oh no. She had drifted off into her thoughts again and become oblivious to her surroundings. It seems she has been doing that a lot lately, with all those thoughts in her head.

She slightly flushed at this girl’s question. “It’s nothing.” She replied as Jessika gave her a raised eyebrow.

“Come on! We all know that you like _Ben-sama_.” Jessika said as Paige and Rose nodded with smiles on their faces.

“N-No, I don’t.” Rey with a stutter. Wait a minute! She never stutters before.

“Stop denying it. See? You even stutter like Paige here when she is with Poe. And they have been engaged to each other for months!” Jessika said out loud while Paige blushes completely when her friend mentions her fiancée’s name.

“So what if I do? It’s not like anything is going to change if I admit it.” Rey said with a blush covering her cheeks and completely covers her face with her hands. Feeling the steam from the hot spring around her.

“What do you mean? You should tell him how you feel!” Jessika said as if it was common sense.

“Are you insane? He is engaged!” Rose yelled out.

“Oh, hush Rose. It doesn’t mean she can’t tell him his feelings and steal him from her.” Jessika waves her hand dramatically in front of Rose’s face then folded her arms in front of her naked chest.

“This is most absurd thing I have ever heard.” Rey said sarcastically as she shook her head.

You have to play dirty to get the man you wanted. How do you think I got Keldo as my lover? This other girl was trying to steal him from me so I made sure she never came close to him.” Jessika stated with a proud smirk.

“You weren’t even courted or engaged to him at the time.” Rose deadpan at this as she rolled her eyes.

“I knew that he was going to be mine and that I would marry him the first time I saw him. I am married to him, aren’t I?” Jessika said, grinning wickedly as she spoke out. “And don’t deny to me that you have a secret relationship with this man named Finn.”

“What?!” Rose’s eyes widened when her friend mentioned his name.

“Oh please, Rose. I saw you two kissing in the back of the garden two days ago.”

Rose didn’t reply but blushed with her hands covering her face while Paige giggles softly at this conversation.

“Anyways, you should tell him how you feel, Rey.” Jessika said as she looked at Rey with a serious expression on her face.

“Jessika, I am a _boy_. How do you think he would react? And also, he is happy with _Juri-sama_ and I don’t want to ruin his happiness. And it is impossible for me to be anything more to him than I am right now.” She replied.

“No, you’re not. You’re a woman. You are more beautiful than her and Juri has no chance against you. And look how close you two have gotten, for he spends more time with you than with Juri.” Jessika stated.

“Jessika! She would be executed if anyone found out that she was a soldier in the army.” Rose exclaimed.

“No, they wouldn’t. We and _Ben-sama_ would defend her.” Jessika was way too stubborn for her own good.  Rey shook her head in disbelief and sighed until suddenly, her senses kicked in as she heard noises.

Males had entered the hot spring next to them.

It was her cue to leave, unfortunately she had no time to escape as a head is peeked over the fence where it was separating between the two baths as she quickly hid behind the boulder when a man with shaggy black hair was looking at the girls with a lustful grin.

“Hey, looks like we have company boys.” He said out loud, causing the six more to peek over the fence.

Paige had covered her chest as much as possible with a very fearful expression on her face when a rock has hit the man in the face and fell over while he cursed as the others were followed after him when they too were hit with rocks.

Jessika looked at Rey with a grin.

“Nice one, Rey.”

“Hurry and get out of here. I’ll take care of them.” She said in a serious tone as she looked over the fence again hearing the men’s groans and curses.

Rey quickly leapt out of the water as the girls followed her before dried herself in a fast pace making sure her back was turned away from the girls. She loosely bound her chest since she had no time to place it and put on all of her clothing. Suddenly she heard the girls’ screaming in terror as she looked over at where they were looking then her eyes widened when she saw the men climbing over the fence.

The girls were halfway dressed and ran towards the door then slammed it open, thinking that the way they were going to escape them is successful. Unfortunately, two men had entered in with only the towels covering their lower areas. The next thing Rey knew, a few _getas_ had hit them in the face.

Rose had made a fist pump in front of her with a triumphant smirk.

“Perverts.” Rey muttered with a scowl. Thankfully for her, none of the men had noticed her.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

They heard a scream from behind and turned around in the direction of the voice and saw a man grabbing Paige by the waist.

“LET HER GO! YOU PIECE OF S—”Jessika didn’t finish her sentence as she was also grabbed by two more men.

Rose was cursing very loudly while trying to beat up four men that had appeared out of nowhere and were succeeding out in making her unable to move. Rey appeared next to Paige in a flash and pried the men’s arm off of her as she punched him and he flew right into the hot spring. They were all clearly drunk and kept appearing out of nowhere.

“Damn those perverts.” She gritted her teeth as she kept on punching and kicking each one of the intruders.

“Ahhhh! Get off me you pervert!” Jessika screeched as one of the men tried to grab her ass.

Paige was in tears by now from how scared she was.

Six men had latched themselves on Rey, making almost outnumbered. She could not move as one of the men pulled on her yukata which made her bindings show in front of him and that made her completely sick as she cursed.

There were fifteen men against four helpless girls.

“You’re beautiful.” One of the men slurred as he grabbed her by the waist and had his head in the crook of her neck. She tried to head butt him, but her attempts were useless as she cursed at her failed move.

How did they get themselves into this? How was she overpowered by six drunk men? Paige screamed, Jessika screeched, and Rose cursed. What were they going to do? The man was in the process of slipping Rey’s _yukata_ off her shoulder when the door when the door slammed open. Four men stood in the doorway with shocked expressions on their faces then suddenly turned into fury and all hell broke loose.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Keldo’s eyes found Jessika being pressed with her back against the man’s chest. One holding her hands and lifting her _yukata_ up, exposing her legs. Her hair was wet and down. Her left shoulder revealed nakedly. Tears gathered in her eyes then moves her sight to see his presence. He appeared by her side and beaten them up before she latched herself onto him as she started to cry intensely.

Finn became entirely furious the moment he saw Rose who was cursing. He felt some pride when he saw one of the man’s eye swelling up, another had scratch marks on him and the last one was on the floor holding his private parts in pain. Her _yukata_ was off of her left shoulder exposing a part of her chest. He was by her side in a second and made sure to make the men feel the pain of his wrath.

He hugged her and held her close to his chest as he heard her sniffle with her tears.

Poe’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the state Paige was in. her face was flushed, her long black hair was messy and her tears pouring out of her eyes. It was the first time he saw her so terrified. Her _yukata_ was torn in some places and her chest was somewhat exposed. One of the men had his arm around her waist and he was about to lick her neck. In a sudden flash, Poe had beaten the man into a pulp then felt Paige tagged on his sleeve softly and turned around before pulling her to his chest and tightened his grip on her when she started to sob uncontrollably. He took off his _haori_ and covered her small body with it then held his precious treasure in his arms as if his life depends on it.

Ben did not know why he felt this way but his jaw had tightened and he was furious when he saw the position _Hinata_ was in. The excuse of a man had the audacity to be slipping off the _yukata_ and having his head in the crook of _Hinata’s_ neck. Wait. What did he just think? He lost his control when the other man lifted _Hinata’s yukata_ exposing his long thin leg and thigh.

He stormed to _Hinata’s_ side and practically ripped off the drunken man off of him. He beat them up just like the other men had, though he didn’t know why. He just had this sudden feeling to protect him, maybe because he was so small and seemed fragile. He noticed the bindings around his chest that were revealed as he pulled up the yukata that was sliding of his shoulder and secured it tightly, causing him to frown slightly. Why would a young man wear chest bindings? He shook it off the thought of that.

Rey prayed that he hadn’t noticed the bindings as she stumbled over the beated up bodies on the floor and started falling. She felt his arms caught her waist and balanced her from falling.

 _“Arigatou, Ben-sama.”_ She said calmly as she bowed her head slightly. Those words sent a beat through his chest. It felt as if it had a double meaning, she was grateful for saving her. She hated that he had seen her in such a weak and helpless state since she is a great soldier but the exhaustion from all the patrols and bandits chasing they’ve gotten lately, just got to her.

He observed _Hinata’s_ gesture as he kept his head bowed. He was so fragile, when he had caught him by the shoulder it felt as if he would break his shoulders. His hair was down and slightly damped. His cheeks were flushed and he noticed how his beautiful forest green eyes sparkled in the light as he looked at him. His cheeks had slightly changed to a rosy pink shade. Ben snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that someone spoke out.

“What were you doing here?” Keldo asked. His tone not pleased and demanding an answer immediately.

“I had taken a bath and was heading back to my room. I heard the women screaming and I came here.” _Hinata_ answered.

“So you just barged in here?” He asked with intense anger.

Jessika immediately tugged at his _haori_ but he paid her no attention as he just brought her closer to him.

“ _Chigau, Keldo-sama_. I made sure that I was allowed to enter.” _Hinata_ replied.

“He is telling the truth, Keldo.” Jessika said, pleading her lover to believe Rey’s words as Keldo looked at the other girls who nodded a bit frantically.

“I apologize for failing my duties to protect your women. And with this, I will take the punishment for it.” _Hinata_ stated as he bowed deeply.

“ _Iie!_ All he tried to do was to help us. This could have been worse if not for Hinata’s help.” Rose exclaimed.

“We are fine aren’t we, Keldo?” Jessika asked softly.

Keldo stared at her for a moment then sighed and faced at Ben expectantly.

Ben shook his head with disapprovement on _Hinata’s_ punishment and the girls breathed in sigh of relief.

“I’ll send someone to clean this mess up.” Keldo said while looking at the bodies on the floor. The beaten up mean either passed out or groaning in pain.

Ben nod sharply.

The couples started to leave while Rey followed after Ben.

Ben sat down on the porch as he looked at the garden then suddenly patted a sit next to him. Rey followed his gesture as she sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a long moment until Ben sighed then looked at _Hinata_.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern.

“ _Hai, Ben-sama._ Thank you for saving me.” He said with a small smile.

Ben’s breath slightly hitched as he saw a small lift of _Hinata’s_ lips. He looked… pretty. He shook his head at his thought. What was he thinking? _Hinata_ was a boy and Ben already had Juri. But he knew that he was possibly starting to like him more than a friend.

He denied it and blamed this feeling he’s having. Yes, that was it.

It was only a small attraction towards _Hinata_ , nothing more.

And none will change the way he loved for Juri.

* * *

  **~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

 **✿Haori** (羽織) - is a traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length kimono-style jacket, worn over a  _kosode_. The  _haori_  does not close like the  _yukata_ , but is worn open or kept closed by a string that connects the lapels. During the Sengoku period, sleeveless  _haori_  were worn over the armour, like the tabard was in Europe. During the Edo period, economic growth allowed the middle class to afford the  _haori_ , yielding laws against ostentatious display of wealth by all but the warrior caste; this in turn gave birth to discreet  _haori_  designs with lavishly decorated lining.

~*~

**~*Translation*~**

*Chigau ( **違う "to be different"** )/ Iie ( **いいえ** ) - No

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! That's it for this chapter! I apologize if this fight scene is a bit lame. I just wanted to make it short and wanted to show each men's reaction. I am really horrible at describing the fight   
> scenes. Lol! There is going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter and many things will happen soon. Well, see you soon for the next chapter :3
> 
> Review anyone?


	7. 七 (Shichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Last week up til monday in school has been such a hectic! So I wasn't able to update two days ago. I just had a big urge to update since I can't wait to get to the exciting parts! Kyaahhhh! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! They made me so happy and I grin like a silly kid when I read them! And with that, enjoy this chappy update ;)!!

~✿~

~✿~

* * *

 

~✿~

Rey’s eyebrows were scrunched as she restlessly moved around on the _futon_. She kept having these flashbacks of her life and they seemed to invade her dreams more often than she would like. In fact, she would like them not to invade her dreams at all and let her rest peacefully. But that wouldn’t happen, now would it?

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

_Little Rey sat in the corner with her little baby brother in her arms, holding him carefully. He was sleeping peacefully in her arms and she hadn’t let anyone approach them since the military force had come. She sat on the kitchen floor staring at the bloody spots on the floor which were occupied by her parents’ dead bodies just half an hour ago._

_Rey had slept with her baby brother in another room and a day had passed since her parents died. She was in shock, barely knew what she was doing. She would go into the kitchen and prepares some food for herself as if nothing had happened. As if she would wake up from this terrible nightmare and her parents would have been alive then._

_Their neighbor who was a friend of her mother had come to visit and found the little Rey of sunshine with her little brother asleep in her arms rocking back and forth about two hours ago. Rey did not respond to anyone and had a blank expression on her face. The only emotion that she expressed was anger when someone dared to approach her and her younger brother, she almost looked like a mother protecting its cub from danger._

_She looked up at the two men conversing quietly a few meters from her. The taller man was the taichou of the military group that was sent, she assumed. The dirty blonde haired man with an obese body appearance was talking with him was her father’s repulsing distant cousin, Unkar Plutt. He looked at least fifteen years older than her father yet he was actually ten years younger than him._

_Anger at this that she did not know she possesses had bubbled inside of her as his two children ran around the place as if their uncle and his wife hadn’t been murdered. The older one of the two children was a boy who was eight years old and the younger one was a girl who’s only five. Her eyes widened when she saw Unkar’s wife enter through the doorway with her mother’s kimono, she may look beautiful on the outside but on the inside she is a cruel aristocrat. Her anger finally showed itself. It did not suit her! That lovely kimono belongs to Ada Kenobi, the matriarch of the noble clan, her only mother. She carefully placed her brother on the floor making sure the blanket was keeping him warm as she dashed her way towards her aunt with a small knife which she has been carrying since her parents’ were murdered._

_She stomped on her foot and kicked her in the ankle making her crouch and grabbed her leg. Rey slashed the knife through her hair and when her aunt grabbed her small hand with a screech while her enraged niece brought a knife across her aunt’s face as she was about to slash her. Until she was hauled away and restrained by the taichou as her uncle rushed over to her. The taichou turned his head around to look at her with an angry expression._

_“There seems to be no other relatives in the village. What should we do?” He asked in a serious low tone as he looked at Unkar._

_“Of course, I will take care of these two children. They are, after all my cousin’s beloved children.” Unkar said with a disturbing glint in his eyes._

_Rey glared at him as she growled under her breath. Gods, she despised this man so much. She hated that he had the same green eyes as her father’s. She hated that look in his eyes which was almost as if her own father was looking at her with that disturbing expression._

_She never liked him nor his family. They always appeared at her family’s doorstep and barged into their home as if they owned this place. Of course, her parents are being generous and even partly naïve they wouldn’t comment on it. Her parents always welcomed the guests into their home. The poor child had no idea through the hell she will go while being with them. She would soon learn the true colors of this man and will hate him with every single fiber of her being._

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

Rey had woken up with a sharp gasp once again then breathes heavily for air as she tightly clutched onto the sheets. She haven’t had these flashbacks for years, so why were they invading her mind now? She hated the time she had spent with her cruel guardian and his family. There will be a person in the family that will poison the minds of others’ and break this family apart as she was absolutely sure that her uncle was a merciless and heatless person.

There was no way that she would fall asleep after all of these nightmares. She never did. She would be wasting a valuable time if she would just lay there trying to fall asleep. So she has started off her day with her training that she did every morning no matter how exhausted she was.

~✿~

* * *

 

~✿~

Rey sat under the cherry blossom tree with her legs crossed in a lotus position as her eyes were closed when the wind moved her traces of hair which tickled her nose. Giggles surrounded her as she felt something falling on her, almost her entire body. She opened her eyes to see Jessika shaking one of the branches of the tree and cherry blossom petals as they floated swiftly and covered all over Rey’s form.

The girls had dragged her to the garden after Rey had finished her training and taken a bath. “ _Ne, Hinata._ Why do you always cover your back?” Rose asked as she looked at Rey curiously. Her question immediately gets Jessika and Paige’s attention.

Rey quickly made up a believable excuse. “I don’t like to be completely exposed.” She said as she closed her eyes again.

Unsatisfied at her answer, Jessika groaned and spoke out. “Oh, come on! You have the body any—” She was interrupted as Rose smacked her hand of Jessika’s mouth. “If you will keep your big mouth running, we’ll get _Hinata_ in trouble!” Rose hissed out in annoyance.

Jessika removed Rose’s hand from her mouth and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“Well, it’s not like anyone can hear us right now.” Jessika said as she scowled at Rose.

“Rose, we’ve been watched the whole time while we are here.” Paige said with a small smile.

“What?” Jessika asked confused but then understood when she felt someone staring at her. She looked at the porch of the house and saw Keldo, Finn and Poe seating on the porch of the compound.

She slightly scowled at the sight of them. _Didn’t they have better things to do?_

Keldo’s gaze switches from Jessika to _Hinata_ as his eyes furrowed. “Don’t you think Hinata has been around them way too much?” he asked no one in particular as his eyes slightly narrowed once Jessika brushed off some petals from _Hinata’s_ shoulder.

“Is someone jealous?” Poe teased as he grinned mischievously at him.

“I am not.” Keldo replied calmly then continued. “He had just been spending way too much time with them and lately I don’t see Jessika often because of all the patrolling we have been doing.” he scowled.

“Maybe he just feels more comfortable with them than with men. He is usually keeps to himself and everyone else around, and it seems he talks much more when he is with the girls.” Poe said while shrugging as he observed the boy’s serene expression, he can see that _Hinata_ did look feminine. Maybe that’s why he felt more comfortable with females.

“Maybe he is just a ladies man.” Keldo said with a frown.

“Why are you trying to find a flaw in him?” Poe asked, annoyed at his words while looking at Keldo.

“Jessika defended him yesterday when I asked her why they were always around him.”

“So?”

“She never defends me on any kind of problem.” Keldo folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted slightly.

“Are you serious?!” Finn exclaimed out loud with an annoyed expression as Keldo glanced him while Poe suddenly bursted out laughing in amusement.

“It’s not funny, Poe.” Keldo said while scowling at Poe who clutched his stomach in laughter.

Finn on the other hand, just slightly laughed along with him as Keldo got up and stomp away from these two annoying men and went to find somewhere peace and quiet.

~✿~

* * *

~✿~

Rey and Ben walked in silence as she knew that something is bothering him since they always had everything else to talk about. She sighed and gathered up the courage to ask him.

“Is there something on your mind, _Ben-sama_?” She asked while looking at his sullen expression with furrowed eyebrows as he stared at the ground.

He shook his head but it seemed as if the action was to reassure himself than to answer her question.

“You know that I will listen.” She said calmly before gently touched his arm.

Ben slightly tensed at the sudden contact from his trusted bodyguard and his eyes slightly widened as he looked into her serious green eyes and made a deep sigh.

“Juri has been acting strange lately. She has been angry at me for some reason and became distant. One minute she clings to me and asks for attention then next minute she wanders off somewhere.” He said before looking up at the starry night.

“Maybe she just wants you attention since you have been busy with the council lately.” Rey said as she too looked up at the dark sky.

“Maybe you are right.” He sighs of relief then continued. “I will go talk to her tomorrow.”

Suddenly, a few teenage boys ran past them when Rey looks at their figures running from the distance as the nagging feeling in her stomach increased. She had been bothered by what Senri told her two hours ago and couldn’t help but worry as her sisterly senses kicked in.

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

_“Ne, nii-san?” Senri asked while grinning as he faced at his older sister._

_She looked over at him and tilted her head to the side slightly as if she asking a ‘what?’ question._

_“The best students from our sections were picked onto patrol the streets at night and I am one of them.” He said with a proud smile on his face._

_Rey suppresses the urge to shout out a disbelieving and angry words but she just stared at him with a blank expression causing his grin to waver. Who would ever think of this insane idea of inexperienced young boys patrolling the streets when the crime rate was at its highest? A thousand thoughts were raising in her mind as images of her younger brother getting hurt were going through her mind. She shook off the thoughts as Senri called out to her uncertainly._

_“Nii-san?”_

_She didn’t say a word for a moment when she grasped his hand and looked at him with a mixture proudness and worry in her eyes that Senri only can recognize._

_“I am proud of you, Senri. But please promise me that you will be careful and won’t be reckless.” She slightly tightened her grasp on her brother’s hand._

_“I promise, onee-chan.” He whispered as he squeezed her hand and hugged her affectionately._

_She nodded at his gesture and returned his comforting embrace for she always enjoyed his presence. He always calmed her down and made her feel alive. She had drastically changed after their parents’ deaths but he was the only reason that there was any human emotion and feelings she has left of her. He had kept her going through the horrible things that she endured as a child. Things that no child should have never go through with this. She grew up too quickly. She had taken the role of a mother when she was a child herself but it was the right thing to do. Ben Solo, of course was another reason for how strong she was now. It was because of the burning desire to repay him and be by his side that made her train so hard and always do her best to keep herself stronger._

_But the scars of the past would never heal._

_They never do._

~✿~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~✿~

She had felt his gaze on her before looking up at him to see him staring at her intently as they walked slowly.

“Is something wrong, _Ben-sama_?” She asked with a blank expression.

He shook his head but looked at her for a few more seconds then averted his eyes away from her.

“You… you reminded me of someone else.” He said softly.

She tilted her head to the side in question of his words causing him to sigh as he did that a lot lately she noted for he really had a lot on his mind.

“I have been in the military force since when I was a child. Because of my prodigal skills and the only grandson of the Skywalker clan’s leader, I experienced a lot of things. One night we were sent on a mission to escort the _Daimyō_ of the Kenobi clan to _Shandōrira_ but once we arrived, I can sense that’s something is wrong. From that I quickly ran my way towards their house when I had come to see a little girl standing with her shaking hands and holding a _Tantō_ , trying to protect her parents. It had surprised me that other children of her age would just started to cry, instead this little girl puts on a brave face to protect her loved ones.” He said while staring at her as she nodded at his words.

“That incident made me a better person. It made me train harder so I could protect not just my people, but to all of the people of Japan. Because of the gratitude and relief she had showed after I appeared.” He calmly smiled when he remembers the little girl’s relieved smile on her face many years ago.

Rey smiled slightly while looking at his genuine expression.

“Have you seen her since then?” She asked.

Ben shook his head and replied. “I had gone to her home many years ago and it was empty.”

“Maybe they moved somewhere else?” She asked. Knowing the real reason already that she didn’t want to remember.

“It would seem so. Well you couldn’t be her anyway. She is a female after all.” He said with a soft chuckle.

“Yes… you’re right.” Rey replied with a bitter smile on her face for he had no idea how wrong he was to her real identity.

They were five minutes away from the compound when a servant rushed out of the gates as he turned to ran towards their direction, his eyes widened then he sprinted his way towards them.

 _“Solo-sama.”_ He said as he bowed respectfully then turned his head towards Rey, looking slightly panicked.

“I have an urgent news to deliver to you, _Hinata-san_.”

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion slightly at his message.

“Y-your brother was brought in wounded half an hour ago.” He said with a worried expression.

Her body moved on its own once he had finished his words.

Her mind had gone blank.

All she did was run as fast as she could.

* * *

 

**~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know it's a bit short but I had to stop right there since I wanted to do a cliffhanger really bad. Many things will be revealed in the next chapter and I think it will be pretty long. Hopefully (^u^)".
> 
> Gosh I am so excited because the next chapter is filled with unexpected events :D!  
> But beware... FOR ANGST EVERYONE!!!
> 
> Lol, Please review and tell me what do you think?
> 
> And I hope you are excited as I am! Ja ne (≧∇≦)/!!


End file.
